Odyssey
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah permata yang dicuri, dan berkahir di tempat yang tidak Conan alias Shinichi ketahui. Ditemani oleh macan tutul aneh dan pencuri malam. Mampukah Shinichi menguak semua misteri ini dan kembali ke tempat asalnya?/Author gagal summary/
1. Chapter 1

" _Odyssey_?"

Ai mengangguk, "Benar, itu permata yang indah bukan?"

Conan berpikir sejenak, sejak kapan ilmuan cilik ini tertarik dengan permata? Apakah dia sedang tergila-gila dengan Kaito Kid? Memikirkannya saja Conan jadi teringat dengan Sonoko.

"Katanya permata itu tersebut memiliki kekuatan magis. Aku tidak tahu benar atau tidak, tetapi saat pertama kali melihatnya kau akan sangat tertarik dan merasa ingin memiliki _Odyssey_ tersebut." kata Ai tak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar komputernya. "Dan konon, siapa saja yang menarik perhatian sang permata maka akan menghilang tanpa jejak."

 _ **Odyssey**_

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Odyssey (c) Ai-Kazoku06**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Genre : Adventur, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Abal, alur ngawur, typo, kenistaan author, gaje, terlalu ngayal, lama update, bikin sakit mata, niatnya yaoi**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Lagi lagi Kaito Kid berhasil mencuri permata yang sudah dijaga ketat oleh Inspektur Megure. Dan lagi lagi juga Kaito bisa tertawa di atas kejahilannya yang super kelewatan.

"Bodoh, masa iya berkali-kali tertipu dengan boneka dummy?" kata Kaito terkadang tertawa seraya berjalan menuju ke atap. "Tetapi keren juga ya permata ini," diperhatikannya permata _Odyssey_ yang berupa macan tutul yang disetiap tutulnya digantikan dengan berlian kecil berwarna hitam sementara bagian lainnya digantikan dengan permata putih yang dirancang dengan begitu indah, matanya dihiasi dengan batu sapphire sehingga terlihat elegan namun lembut, kilauan tubuhnya berkerlip seperti titisan dari surga diturunkan ke bumi dengan agungnya, aura yang dikeluarkan permata tersebut pun berbeda, terdapat kekuatan magis yang tersembunyi, "Jangan-jangan ini pandora?"

Dibukanya pintu menuju atap gedung. Namun pada saat bersamaan, Kaito Kid terkejut mendapati detektif cilik alias Conan Edogawa yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kaito sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya penuh kesombongan, "Benar-benar yang diharapkan dari meitantei."

"Kembalikan permata itu sekarang juga." Jelas Conan tak berpindah dari tempatnya. Kilatan matanya menajam seakan untuk membuat pencuri sok gaya ini menyiutkan nyalinya.

Kaito tertawa meremehkan, sementara Conan semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Aku heran, kenapa semua orang begitu tertarik dengan _Odyssey_?" diankatnya permata tersebut menjadi sejajar dengan bulan, mengecek apakah itu permata yang Kaito cari atau bukan, "Tapi sayang ini bukan permata yang aku cari." Diturunkan kepalanya dan sejenak menatap meitantei yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kalau begitu kembalikan." Conan mengulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta kembali permata yang baru saja Kaito Kid culik.

"Bagaimana ya?" Kaito Kid berjalan mendekati Conan dengan santai, "Sebenarnya aku tertarik dengan permata ini, tetapi karena ini bukan permata yang aku cari jadi–" Kaito Kid berjongkok di depan Conan dan menyerahkan permata _Odyssey_ pada Conan, "aku kembalikan."

Perlahan namun pasti Conan mengarahkan sebelah tangannya pada permata tersebut. Namun pada saat Conan menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya pada permata _Odyssey_ , permata tersebut mengkilat mengeluarkan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan mata.

"A-apa!" Conan tersentak mendapati reaksi permata yang mengejutkan. Tak kalah dengan Kaito Kid, dirinya hampir membuang permata tersebut. Namun naas, mereka berdua sudah menghilang tanpa jejak, bersamaan dengan menghilangnya permata _Odyssey_.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

Haaa...

Akhirnya aku membuat fanfic baru, padahal fanfic lama belum kelar. Bikin fanfic fantasy lagi. Ahahaha, daho, kenapa bikin fanfic ginian. Mau curhat apa entahlah aku tidak tahu, yang jelas

.

.

 **Mind to Review, Pease?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Odyssey**_

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Odyssey (c) Ai-Kazoku06**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Abal, alur ngawur, typo, kenistaan author, gaje, terlalu ngayal, lama update, bikin sakit mata, niatnya yaoi**

 **Chapter 1 : Odyssey? Ody? Ha?**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Pria kelahiran bulan Mei tersebut perlahan membuka kelopak matanya. Pandangannya memburam karena cahaya matahari terasa sangat terang dan terik. Dirasakannya sandaran pada punggungnya yang keras, seperti kayu dengan beberapa helai daun. Kepalanya pusing dan terasa berat, sementara saraf dan instingnya memaksa untuk bangun dan berdiri.

"Ini di mana?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Perlahan pemuda tersebut terduduk dan bersandar pada entah itu kayu atau apalah, yang jelas dia bersandar.

"Tunggu? Ini dimana?" ulang pemuda itu lagi. Dilihatnya sekeliling, yang dia dapati hanya pepohonan tinggi dan beberapa semak belukar. Namun yang paling dikagetkannya adalah begitu banyaknya makhluk aneh yang mungkin adalah hewan –atau menurutnya monster– sedang memandanginya. Ada yang buas dan ada jinak, kecil dan besar, menakutkan dan menggemaskan, semuanya memperhatikan lekat-lekat pemuda ini.

Seekor monyet yang memiliki tanduk kambing maju mendekati pemuda itu malu-malu, menaruh beberapa buah-buahan dan kaos yang panjangnya sekitar sampai lutut itu tepat di depannya.

Penasaran, pemuda itu tidak menyadari semuanya sampai diperhatikan tangannya yang terasa aneh. Tubuhnya juga, semuanya terasa aneh.

"Aku? Kembali?" gumamnya seraya menyelidik setiap inchi tubuhnya. Dan pada saat itu dia sadar kalau dia tidak memakai sehelai benang pun. Seraya bersemu merah dia mengambil baju yang diberikan monyet itu tadi dan memakainya.

Perlahan pemuda itu –yang ternyata dia adalah Kudo Shinichi– sedikit takut mendekati salah satu makhluk aneh yang ada di hadapannya. Saat jarak antara dirinya dan semua makhluk aneh sekitar satu meter, Shinichi berhenti sejenak, otaknya dipaksa berpikir. Ini dimana? Kenapa dia ada di sini? Kenapa ada makhluk aneh di sini? Kenapa dia di sini dalam keadaan telanjang? Bagaimana caranya tubuhnya kembali memebesar sementara dia ingat tidak mendatangi Haibara Ai dan meminta Antitode? Dan yang paling penting, "PERMATA ITU DI MANA!"

Beberapa dari makhluk asing itu bersembunyi ketakutan, insting hewan. Shinichi yang melihat bagaimana reaksi hewan tersebut malah kalang kabut, "Ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian ketakutan. Tetapi apa kalian melihat permata yang bentuknya seperti macan tutul yang besarnya kira-kira segini?" tanya Shinichi seraya menunjukkan seberapa besar permata _Odyssey_ yang sekitar segenggam kepalan tangan anak kecil.

Beberapa dari makhluk aneh itu hanya menatap bingung pada Shinichi. Dan beberapa hanya menatap instens pada Shinichi. "Ah, bodohnya aku berbicara pada makhluk aneh yang belum tentu mengerti bahasaku sendiri." Shinichi menepuk jidatnya, merutuki betapa bodoh dirinya.

Dua ekor singa besar dengan taring yang menurut Shinichi tiga kali lipat besarnya dari taring Singa pada normalnya yang masing masing memiliki surai hitam penuh dan putih penuh berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Dengan insting masih manusia normal, Shinichi berjalan mundur sampai punggungnya kembali dipertemukan dengan pohon besar. Dia masih manusia juga kan? Wajar kalau Shinichi takut dengan makhluk pemakan daging ganas, terutama singa.

"Ku-ku-ku-kucing baik," raut wajah Shinichi sudah pucat pasi. Sementara kedua singa tersebut semakin mendekat. _Apakah ini akhir hidup Kudo Shinichi? YANG BENAR SAJA!_

Namun tanpa diduga, singa yang memiliki surai hitam malah duduk membelakangi Shinichi. Seakan menyuruh Shinichi untuk menungganginya.

Bingung tetapi ketakutan, entah kenapa Shinichi mengikuti instingnya untuk menunggangi singa hitam tersebut. Shinichi hanya bisu karena tidak berani memprotes atau lebih banyak bicara. Takut kalau tiba-tiba singa putih yang ada di sisi kirinya menerkamnya dan memakannya, begitu juga dengan yang hitam. Atau mungkin semua hewan yang mengikutinya tiba-tiba saja menghajarnya dan ya begitulah, jadi mayat tak berbentuk di tengah hutan ini. Kau terlalu paranoid Kudo Shinichi.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, Shinichi tidak menyadari kalau kawanan hewan aneh tersebut sudah berhenti di suatu tempat.

Mata Shinichi membelalak tidak percaya. Di hadapannya terdapat air terjun yang begitu indah. Aliran airnya terlihat tenang dan sejuk, sungguh menggoda untuk dijamah. Sontak saja Shinichi turun dari tunggangan horrornya dan merasakan betapa sejuknya air tersebut dengan setiap jemari tangannya.

"Kalian ti–" ucapan Shinichi terpotong saat mendapati semua hewan aneh tersebut pergi meninggalkan Shinichi sendirian. Awalnya Shinichi merasa bingung, tetapi dirinya tidak terlalu memusingkan itu, "Yang penting sekarang mandi. Tubuhku rasanya lengket."

 _Odyssey_

"Airnya sejuk." Shinichi menyibak helaian rambutya saat setiap titik air terjun mengalir melewati ujung rambut sampai mata kakinya. Derasnya air tidak begitu deras sehingga Shinichi memutuskan untuk mandi di sini.

"Aku heran, kenapa makhlu–maksudku binatang tadi menolongku. Apakah aku sedang beruntung?" tanya Shinichi entah pada siapa.

Kresek! Kresek! (Author:suara semak-semak ceritanya)

Sontak Shinichi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada arah semak-semak yang bergerak aneh. Shinichi merasa was-was dan siap-siap mengambil batu jikalau yang muncul adalah musuh atau makhluk jahat yang siap-siap menghabisi Shinichi. Atau mungkin mengambil keperawanan Shinichi. Oke, keparanoidtan Shinichi sudah patut dipertanyakan.

"Siapa di sana?" teriak Shinichi entah itu berhasil atau tidak. Yang jelas dia merasa harus berhati-hati.

Suara gesekan antar semak semakin terdengar jelas. Shinichi sudah berjongkok dan bersiap mengambil kerikil atau mungkin batu besar untuk dilempar.

Sedetik kemudian sosok yang bersuka ria di balik semak tadi muncul. Shinichi yang sudah ancang-ancang mau melempar malah terhenti. Dikarenakan yang muncul bukanlah makhluk jahat atau manusia jahat. Melainkan mancan tutul aneh yang tutulnya berwarna hitam dengan dasar putih salju. Dan yang paling mengkagetkan bukan hanya itu saja. Tetapi juga macan tutul aneh yang besarnya sama dengan kucing rumahan membawa baju yang layak –atau lebih tepatnya digigit– berupa kemeja biru dengan celana torso putih.

"Entah kenapa aku pernah melihat baju itu ya?" gumam Shinichi.

 _Odysssey_

Shinichi sudah mengenakan baju yang diberikan macan tutul tadi dan sekarang dia sedang duduk di bebatuan besar yang letaknya di pinggiran sungai tadi. Kakinya bersila sementara macan tutul tadi sedang tertidur di pangkuannya seraya ekornya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan.

"Ada apa dengan kucing ini?" seru Shinichi penuh keheranan.

"Aku macan bukan kucing kau tahu."

"Eh? Kau bicara?" tanya Shinichi, "Mu-mungkin aku sedang berhalusinasi ya?"

"Tsk, manusia selalu begitu." Sahut macan tutul tadi tidak terima.

Shinichi yang menyadari kalau macan tutul yang ada di pangkuannya ini bicara hanya diam dan shock. Bagaimana tidak. Pertama, kau bangun di hutan lebat yang lebih mengerikan daripada Hutan Amazon dalam keadaan telanjang. Kedua, bersamaan dengan kau bangun kau dipertemukan dengan banyak sekali hewan aneh, apalagi yang paling buas tiba-tiba menjadi jinak padamu. Ketiga, kau bertemu seekor macan tutul yang bisa bicara, apalagi macan tutul itu selalu menempel padamu. Keempat, apakah kepalanya terbentur atau bagaimana? Shinichi merasa harus cepat-cepat menemukan kota terdekat dan mengecek kejiwaannya.

"Tidak usah heran begitu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu tahu." Seru macan tutul tadi.

"I-iya" _Dengan tubuh sekecil itu mana bisa kau memakanmu makhluk aneh._

"Namaku Odyssey, panggil saja Ody." Macan tutul tadi memperenalkan dirinya. Terasa aneh memang kalau makhluk aneh seperti macan tutul ini memiliki nama. Tetapi tunggu, Shinichi sejenak merasa tidak asing dengan nama Odyssey atau wujud macan tutul ini.

"Tunggu tunggu," Shinichi kembali pada gesture bagaimana kalau dirinya sedang berpikir dan berakhir menyimpulkan sesuatu. Menyusun teka-teki yang sepertinya tinggal menunggu dijawab saja, "Maksudmu kau adalah permata yang baru saja dicuri Kaito KID?"

Ody hanya menggumam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Shinichi.

Sejenak Shinichi teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Haibara katakan saat di rumah profesor tentang permata _Odyssey_ yang tertarik pada seseorang. Dan jika permata tersebut sudah menjatukan ketertarikannya pada orang tersebut, maka orang tersebut akan hilang tanpa jejak. _Jadi maksudnya, permata itu tertarik padaku?_

"O-ody, kalau tidak salah wujudmu adalah permata bukan?" tanya Shinichi memastikan–lagi.

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" tanya Ody balik menyebabkan Shinichi kesal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tetapi bagaimana kau bisa menjadi makhluk hidup seperti ini?" sedikit sakit memang, tetapi Shinichi tidak begitu peduli dengan susunan kata yang dibuatnya.

"Karena dunia ini milikku." Jawab Ody enteng.

"Milikmu maksudnya?"

Malas menjawab, Ody melompat dari pangkuan Shinchi dan berjalan menuju ke hutan tadi, "Ikut aku."

 _Odyssey_

Terlihat jauh di dalam hutan–letaknya cukup jauh dari keberadaan Kudo Shinichi– terlihat seorang remaja yang wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Kudo Shinichi sedang mencak-mencak tidak jelas karena bajunya mendadak hilang entah ke mana.

"OI PENCURI BAJU! KELUAR KAU!" teriak pemuda itu tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya juga memang pencuri. Setidaknya dirinya pencuri yang elit bukan, pencuri permata.

"Ampun, apa aku sendirian di sini? Untung saja aku selalu bawa baju ganti untuk penyamaran." Ucap pemuda tadi atau bisa dibilang Kaito KID itu yang sudah mengenakan baju sehari-harinya. Sebagai seorang pencuri handal dia memang harus menyiapkan segala macam persiapan bukan, termasuk baju. Tetapi untuk satu ini, Kaito Kid sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide.

Kid yang sekarang berada di tengah hutan hanya menatap nanar sekelilingnya. Dirinya sama sekali tidak memiliki clue dirinya berada di mana. Sempat terlintas dipikirannya kalau ini adalah hutan Amazon. Sedangkan menurutnya hutan ini lebih mengerikan dari Hutan Amazon.

"Akkhhh! APAKAH ADA SESEORANG!" Kaito Kid–atau lebih baik kita panggil Kuroba Kaito– mulai frustasi. Pasalnya dirinya sudah mengelilingi hutan ini dan mungkin sudah lima kali dirinya kembali pada tempat semula. Terlihat pada pohon yang dia beri tanda silang.

Tubuh Kaito mulai lelah berjalan, dan lagi dirinya merasa sangat lapar, "Sungguh tidak ada orang di sini?" keluh Kaito untuk entah keberapa kali.

Sedetik kemudian Kaito merasakan kalau pundaknya ditepuk oleh entah siapa. Sontak saja ditolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati macan tutul aneh yang menatapnya, _Eh? Macan tutul ada yang setinggi ini ya?_ Batin Kaito keheranan.

"Anou, kau juga tersesat ya?" tanya sosok yang ternyata pundaknya menjadi tempat tidur favorit baru macan tutul tadi.

Kaito mengangguk sekaligus shock. Bagaimana tidak, sosok yang di depannya adalah musuh bebuyutan semua kriminal sekaligus rival yang benar-benar diakui oleh Kuroba Kaito alias Kaito KID sendiri, Shinichi Kudo.

"Syukurlah aku menemukan seseorang." Shinichi mengeluh senang. Dirinya sekarang sudah tidak sendiri lagi.

 _Bajuku dipakainya!_ Batin Kaito lebih shock lagi. Oke, Kaito harus terus menggunakan poker face-nya. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa seorang Kudo Shinichi ini menyeretnya ke kantor polisi terdekat dan memenjarakannya. Cukup mengerikan untuk ukuran anak SMA.

"Shin." Panggil Ody yang ada di pundak Shinichi, mengayunkan ekorya seakan nyaman tidur di pundak Shinichi.

"Kudo Shinichi. Jangan memanggilku seenakmu Ody."

Kaito kembali dibuat Shock lagi. Macan tutul bisa bicara. Yang benar saja, sebenarnya dia ada di mana.

"Sebenarnya aku mencuri baju itu dari pemuda ini." Seru Ody yang membuat Kaito terlonjak.

 _Yang mencuri bajuku macan tutul aneh ini?_

"Maksudmu?"

Ody menghela napas, "Kau ingat pada saat itu aku juga menarik satu orang lagi yang kalian sebut Kaito KID bukan?" jelas Ody. Shinichi mengangguk paham, "Dia orangnya."

Terkejut, tentu saja. Shinichi ingat pada saat dirinya dalam sosok Conan mendapati orang yang wajahnya yang memang sama persis dengan dirinya berjalan melwati trotoar, Ran dan Sonoko juga ada di sana. Ran sempat mengira kalau itu adalah Shinichi, tetapi yang benar saja, Shinichi yang asli adalah Edogawa Conan, jadi orang yang mereka dapati pada saat itu adalah orang yang mirip dengan Kudo Shinichi. Begitulah anggapan ketiga orang tersebut. Namun jujur, Shinichi kaget dengan apa yang Ody baru saja bilang. Shinichi hanya tahu kalau Kaito KID adalah orang yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan dirinya, jadi terkadang maling kurang ajar ini menyamar menjadi dirinya dan menarik kesimpulan aneh tanpa perhitungan yang matang. Dan bagi Shinichi itu adalah hal yang kurang ajar sekali. Dan sekarang? Sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah Kaito KID dan tinggal di depan mata saja untuk menjerumuskan pencuri bajingan ini ke penjara terdekat.

"ODY! BORGOL! KELUARKAN BORGOL!" teriak Kudo Shinichi spontan.

Ody hanya mengehela napas, "Buat apa, lagipula di sini hanya aku yang tahu seluk beluk dunia ini. Jadi kalau pencuri itu tersesat dan mati dimakan binatang buas–" Ody melirik Kuroba Kaito tajam, "jangan salahkan aku."

GLEK!

Kuroba Kaito, seharusnya dia yang tidak kenal takut sekarang kenapa malah takut pada macan tutul aneh yang bisa bicara. Oke, ini tidak adil, "Ma-maksudmu, kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pencuri yang budiman ini."

 _Dia mengakuinya._

"Hah, tentu saja. Sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pencuri kurang ajar sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu bawa aku pulang. Masih ada sejuta permata yang menunggu kedatangan Kaito KID di luar sana!"

"Sejuta permata? Yang benar saja! Bahkan satu pun permata di dunia ini tidak ada yang sudi kau pegang. Ya kan, Shin?"

 _Jangan tanya aku._

"Memang kau apa? Makhluk yang bisa bicara pada permata? Masih ada ya makhluk autis sepertimu."

"Hidupku lebih terhormat daripada anda Kaito KID. Terkadang tawa _psycho_ -mu itu membuat gendang telingaku pecah. Sudi sekali aku mendengarnya."

Kuroba Kaito tertawa _psycho_ sesuai permintaan.

"Jangan tertawa perncuri aneh! Suaramu sungguh menjijikkan kau tahu itu!" Ody menutupi kedua telinganya dengan kedua kakinya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kita–"

"DIAM!"

Sesuai perintah, Shinichi hanya diam. Menurutnya ini seperti pertikaian antar gadis muda yang memperebutkan tas model terbaru dengan obral diskon yang sungguh menggiurkan.

"Oh, kalau aku tidak salah lihat kau adalah permata yang baru saja aku curi ya? Ah, mungkin permata _Odyssey_ sedang iri pada Kaito KID yang memiliki ketampanan tiada tara dan hidup yang sempurna."

"Kepalamu terbentur apa? Jangan sombong dulu ya, aku membiarkan dirimu membawaku hanya agar aku bisa bertemu Shin."

Berkedut kesal, "Lagipula apa sih hebatnya Kudo Shinichi sampai-sampai kau nempel terus. Kayak lem saja."

"Maaf saja, aku dan Shin adalah jodoh yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan."

 _Pundakku sakit._

"Ngomong-ngomong Ody, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat beristirahat. Rasanya hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kau benar." Kaito mendongak menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi orange, "Siapa namamu? Ody? Tunjukkan jalannya."

"Cih, aku hanya menunjukkan jalan pada Shin. Bwee." Ody menjulurkan lidahnya meledek Kuroba Kaito.

"Brengsek,"

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita cari tempat istirahat. Lagipula kita belum makan sejak berada di tempat ini."

 _Odyssey_

Saat matahari tenggelam Shinichi, Kaito, dan Ody sudah berada di penginapan yang letaknya berada di pinggiran hutan tadi. Saat memasuki penginapan itu Shinichi dan Kaito dibuat takjub. Pasalnya penginapan ini benar-benar berbeda, seperti di abad pertengahan. Lampunya menggunakan kristal berukuran kecil yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang lumayan terang. Cukup untuk menerangi ruangan yang cukup luas.

Saat Shinichi mau menyewa penginapan pada bartender dirinya menyadari sesuatu kalau dia sama sekali tidak membawa uang–ingat bukan kalau Shinichi berada di dunia ini dalam keadaan telanjang–sehingga Ody yang menghampiri Tuan Bartender dan ajaibnya mereka mendapatkan tempat menginap dan itu gratis.

"Kau makhluk apa sih sampai bartender berotot tadi memperbolehkan kita menginap di sini. Gratis lagi?" tanya Kaito saat sudah berada di kamar yang disewa.

"Hehe, bersujudlah padakau baru aku jawab."

"Gak sudi."

Shinichi yang pundaknya mulai penat pun menurunkan Ody yang sejak tadi berada di pundaknya. Mendudukkan macan tutul itu di tempat tidurnya dan merebahkan dirinya, "Hah, capek."

"Kalau begitu aku tidur dulu ya, Selamat tidur." Ody memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin tidur di samping bantal Shinichi. Tidak sampai hitungan detik Ody sudah tertidur lelap.

Kaito yang menyadari kalau Ody sudah tertidur pun mengajak Shinichi ke lantai satu untuk mencari makan. Dan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok ruangan. Menjauhkan diri dari para Barban –menurut Kaito– dan memakan makan malam mereka dengan lahap.

"Hei Shinichi." Kaito angkat bicara,"menurutmu ini di mana?"

Shinichi yang masih memakan rotinya hanya menggeleng pelan,"Entah, aku sama sekali tidah tahu KID."

"Panggil saja Kaito. Di sini kita bukan pencuri atau detektif bukan?"

"Diamlah."

"Ha?"

Seorang bartender berotot berjalan mendekati Shinichi dan Kaito. Tentu saja Shinichi sudah was was sementara Kaito sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macan trik sulap agar bisa kabur jikalau bartender berotot ini menghajarnya maupun Shinichi.

Bertander berotot tersebut pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Menatap bergantian antara Shinichi dan Kaito, "Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Meneguk ludah ragu, Shinichi maupun Kaito tidak kuat mental kalau pertanyaan itu bisa-bisa menjerumuskan mereka ke siksaan yang menyakitkan.

"Kalian ini–" bartender semakin menajamkan tatapannya pada Shinichi dan Kaito, nyali kedua bocah nyasar ini mulai menciut, "Kalian ini saudara kembar ya?"

"Eh?"

"Soalnya pada saat macan tutul tadi mendekatiku dia bilang kalau kalian adalah saudara kembar yang baru saja dibuang orang tua. Apa itu benar?"

"Ha?"

"Aku kira yang berambut rapi ini adalah adiknya. Tapi pada saat tahu kalau kau adalah kakaknya aku benar-benar terkejut. Soalnya kalau aku perhatikan tadi yang rambut acak-acakan ini sekitar dua senti lebih tinggi daripada yang berambut rapi. Ah maaf kalau aku bicara yang aneh." Bartender berorot itu menggaruk pelipisnya.

"AKU BU–" Kaito sempat mau protes tetapi sudah dipotong oleh Kudo Shinichi.

"Ya kami saudara kembar. Orang tua kami sudah membuang kami satu bulan yang lalu. Jadi sekarang," Shinichi menunjukkan kepalanya lesu, sedikit tetesan air mata terlihat jatuh bebas membasahi meja, "jadi sekarang kami tanpa arah."

"He?"

"Be-begitu ya. Kalau kalian mau kalian bisa kerja di sini. Oh, namaku adalah Gotlas, Gotlas Blackfield. Nama kalian siapa?" tawar bartender bernama Gotlas tersebut.

"Namaku Kudo Shinichi dan ini adikku, Kudo Kaito. Sepertinya kami harus menolak tawaran anda Tuan Gotlas. Karena kami bertujuan menuju ke kota secepatnya. Tetapi kalau diperbolehkan kami ingin menginap di sini sampai dua atau tiga hari. Apa boleh?" Shinichi tersenyum lembut pada Gotlas, mengakibatkan Gotlas sama sekali tidak bisa menyangkal jawaban Shinichi.

"Bo-boleh saja. Tetapi kalau kalian butuh sesuatu datangi aku ya. Aku selalu ada di lantai satu." Seru Gotlas pada sang 'kakak'.

Shinichi mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja. Dan maaf kalau kami ternyata merepotkan anda."

"Ah tidak-tidak," Gotlas beranjak dari kursi, "Sejak dulu aku selalu kasihan melihat anak yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya. Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu ya. Selamat istirahat." Gotlas pergi meninggalkan Shinichi yang tersenyum lembut sementara Kaito hanya cengo menatap tidak percaya pada Kudo Shinichi.

"Oi oi, maksudmu apa tadi?"

Shinichi menompang pipinya dengan tangan kiri dan melanjutkan memakan rotinya, "Yang mana?"

"Yang kalau aku adalah adikmu."

"Oh itu, ikuti skenario saja. Anggap kita sedang main drama."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Kaito berkedut kesal.

"Ya, lebih baik kita istirahat dulu." Shinichi beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar. Mengabaikan Kaito yang merengek meminta penjelasan. Dalam hati kecil Shinichi, dirinya merasa cukup senang bisa mengerjai pencuri malam satu ini sampai merengek-rengek sepanjang jalan. Anggap saja balas dendam.

"Oi Kudo Shinichi!" Kaito memojokkan Shinichi saat berada di lorong yang hanya diterangi oleh lampu minyak yang bertengger manis di dinding. Kedua tangannya berada di masing-masing sisi tubuh Shinichi. Sementara Shinichi hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan kilas mata menantang, "Apa?"

Beruntunglah suasana lorong penginapan pada saat itu benar-benar sepi. Sepertinya semuanya sedang sibuk di lantai satu untuk berpesta sehingga tidak akan ada yang berprasangka buruk dengan bagaimana situasi Kudo Shinichi dan Kuroba Kaito sekarang.

Dan pada saat itu Kuroba Kaito baru menyadari, betapa bening iris biru yang Kudo Shinichi miliki. Bahkan beningnya menyamai laut yang biasa Kaito kunjungi jika melakukan pertunjukan. Tatapan Shinichi cenderung tajam, namun jika jauh ke dalam maka kau akan menemukan kelembutan yang tidak akan diutarakan pada siapapun. Ya, itu yang Kaito sekarang lihat. Cukup terpana pada sosok yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan dirinya, hanya beda ketinggian saja. Jujur, baru pertama kali ini Kaito sedekat ini dengan Shinichi. Memang dia pernah benar-benar dekat dengan Shinichi bahkan menggendongnya. Tetapi Shinichi dalam wujud Edogawa Conan. Kaito belum pernah bertemu sosok Kudo Shinichi secara langsung, yang ada adalah dirinya menyamar menjadi Kudo Shinichi.

"Hei Shinichi," Kaito benar-benar jatuh ke dalam iris biru bening Shinichi. Melupakan fakta kalau sebenarnya dirinya menyukai teman masa kecilnya yang bernama Nakamori Aoko, "Apakah matamu selalu seindah ini?"

Kebingungan, Shinichi menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "Apa maksudmu? Dan KID, kau terlalu dekat."

"Kaito, panggil aku Kaito."

Shinichi menyadari kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Kaito semakin dekat. Pipinya samar bersemu merah. Dia ingin mundur tetapi sudah benar-benar terpojok, "Oke oke, Kaito, mundurlah."

Perintah kah? Permintaan kah? Kaito tidak begitu peduli. Kaito sudah dimabuk oleh detektif SMA ini.

"Kaito–" tenggorokan Shinichi benar-benar tercekat. Dia ingin bicara dan berusaha mendorong Kaito tapi gagal. Apadaya, Kaito memiliki fisik yang sedikit lebih besar dari dirinya. Dan jujur Shinichi benar-benar ingin kabur dari situasi ini.

Tinggal beberapa senti lagi sampai bibir Shinichi dan Kaito bertemu. Shinichi benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain pasrah.

Namun sedetik kemudian...

"JANGAN SENTUH SHIN!"

"AKHHH!"

Sebuah benturan manis antara tempurung kepala Ody dan kepala Kaito bertemu, mengakibatkan kaito terpental sejauh dua meter.

"JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH SHIN PENCURI MESUM!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PENCURI MESUM DASAR KAU KUCING GARONG!"

Shinichi yang baru saja menyaksikan acara berbenturan antara manusia dan kucing hanya bisa cengo di tempat. _Apa kepala Ody sekeras itu ya?_

Perlahan Kaito bangkit seraya mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin benjol, "Sakit."

"Itu hukuman karena menyentuh Shin. Ingat ya, Shin itu milikku." Bentak Ody.

"Heh, memang Shinichi mengakuimu apa? Yang benar saja."

Ody melompat dan bertengger manis pada pundak Shinichi, "Kalau tidak mana bisa Shin menikmati tubuh aslinya. Ya kan Shin?"

Shinichi sama sekali tidak merespon. Malahan Shinichi beranjak ke kamar dengan pipi yang masih bersemu merah, "Aku tidur dulu."

"Y-ya, selamat tidur."

Kaito masih saja berdiri di sana sementara Shinichi sudah pergi menuju kamar dan tidur. Masih dielus kepalanya yang sakit karena Ody tadi seraya tersenyum lembut, "Setelah kembali nanti, aku harus mencuri permata itu."

.

.

.

 **Bersambung . . .**

.

.

Waktunya balas review dulu *tebar bunga tujuh rupa*

 **Clarahafun** : ahahaha, berarti saya typo, tetapi abaikan saja. Itu tidak ngaruh ke cerita bukan /SokCariAlibi

 **.kaito** : terima kasih terima kasih *sujud syukur* saya harap yang di atas ini cukup mengesankan. Walau menyesatkan sebenarnya.

 **ccherrytomato** : ini dia next-nya sayang. Maaf kalau mengecewakan/sangat

 **rin chan** : salam pisang/ngeh. Aku sebenarnya juga pensaran kelanjutannya/LuYangBikinDaho

Yak, sampai sini _Odyssey_ chapter satu. Kalau mengecewakan ya maaf. Saya sebagai author mau minta saran dong. Enaknya Kuroba Kaito-kun dikasih job apa?

Pertama, Warrior (pengguna pedang besar yang besarnya nanti sekitaran sama kayak tubuh Kaito hanya panjangnya sedikit lebih atau kurang dari tinggi Kaito)

Kedua, Swordman (pengguna pedang bermata dua atau satu. Panjangnya sekitar satu meter lebih beberapa senti)

Ketiga, Assasin (Bisa menggunakan belati atau yang lainnya. Intinya seperti pencuri hanya bekerja secara individual dan diam-diam)

Keempat, Katar (pengguna belati yang pegangannya menggunakan sarung tangan. Senjata dari India. Dan digunakan pada kedua tangan. Teknik serangannya seperti meninju. Lebih jelasnya di google)

Kelima, Ravager (pengguna kapak. Idenya nyolong dari Aur* King***)

Keenam, Guardian (pengguna pedang mata dua dengan perisai)

Ketujuh, Duelist (pengguna pedang mata dua atau satu. Hanya saja penggunanya menggunakan dua pedang sementara Sowrdman hanya satu pedang)

Masing-masing pilih dua ya. Saya sudah tanya pada teman saya dan dia memilih Swordman dan Assasin. Saya rada bingung untuk menentukan Job milik Kuroba Kaito-kun jadinya saya minta saran. Untuk selebihnya

.

.

 **Mind to Review, Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Odyssey**_

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Odyssey (c) Ai-Kazoku06**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Abal, alur ngawur, typo, kenistaan author, gaje, terlalu ngayal, lama update, bikin sakit mata, niatnya yaoi, lupa-kayaknya OOC banget**

 **Chapter 2 : Takdir Baru**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

"Hoaamm!" Kaito meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Mengucek matanya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya sejenak pantulan dirinya pada cermin kemudian membasuh mukanya agar lebih segar. Setelah benar-benar sadar barulah Kaito menuju ke lantai satu untuk minta sarapan pada Gotlas. Namun pada saat di lantai satu dirinya sudah mendapati Gotlas dan Shinichi berbincang-bincang. Sementara Ody didapatinya sedang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Shinichi, Gotlas." Sapa Kaito.

"Selamat pagi juga Kaito. Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Gotlas.

Kaito menggaruk punggung kepalanya, "Begitulah."

"Ini."Gotlas pun memberikan pada Kaito satu set sarapan yang kelihatan cukup asing bagi Kaito. Sejenak Kaito melirik Shinichi yang melahap sarapannya dengan santai, jadi menurut Kaito ini makanan yang aman.

"Gotlas, aku minta ikannya lagi!" seru Ody, ekornya bergerak ke kiri ke kanan.

"I-ikan?" raut muka Kaito sudah berlumuran keringat. Gotlas yang membawa ikan berukuran sedang itu membuat Kaito ingin segera kabur.

"Eh, kenapa kau Bakaito? Takut ikan ya?" tanya Ody polos.

 _Po-poker face_ , "A-ahahaha, ma-mana mungkin orang keren sepertiku takut i-i-ikan." Kaito berusaha menahan senyumnya walau keringatnya sudah sebesar biji jagung.

Mendapat ide cemerlang, Ody menggigit ikan tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Kaito. "Ikannya enak lo."

"Y-ya, a-aku makan ini saja." Ucap Kaito meyakinkan Ody.

"Hehehe, jangan sungkan begitu dong. Ini." Sontak Ody melompat pada Kaito. Sementara Kaito hanya bisa kabur dari ikan yang digigit Ody. Dan pagi hari di penginapan tersebut terjadi adu kejar-kejaran antara macan tutul dan remaja laki-laki.

"Mereka cukup bersemangat ya?" ujar Gotlas tersenyum melihat tingkah laku tamunya ini.

"Tuan Gotlas, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu." Tanya Shinichi di sela-sela sarapannya.

"Panggil saja Gotlas. Silakan tanya apa saja akan aku jawab."

"Umm, kalau aku boleh tahu ini di mana?" tanya Shinichi sedikit ragu. Takut kalau Gotlas curiga jika dirinya dan Kaito bukan dari tempat atau dunia sini.

"Lembah Bukit Izrud. Sementara di belakang penginapan ini adalah Hutan Izrud." Jawab Gotlas.

"Izrud?"

"Kau tidak tahu ya, Shinichi?" tanya Gotlas keheranan.

"I-itu, karena ayah dan ibu kami selalu mengurung kami di rumah jadinya kami benar-benar tidak tahu tentang dunia luar." Jawab Shinichi dengan alasan yang sekenanya.

"Jahat juga ya." Gumam Gotlas, "Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak tahu tentang dunia ini?"

"Ya-ya seperti itulah." Shinichi mulai tersenyum canggung.

"Hah, kalau begitu aku akan menjelaskan mulai dari yang paling mudah. Yaitu tentang Job."

"Job?"

Gotlas mengangguk, "Ya, itu seperti jenis kemampuan atau pekerjaan dalam medan perang. Seperti aku adalah seorang Fighter, yang berarti bertarung dengan menggunakan tangan kosong. Tetapi kadang aku juga menggunakan sarung tangan. Oh, dan satu orang memiliki dua job. Yang utama biasa disebut Main Job dan yang kedua biasanya disebut Secondary Job. Setiap orang di dunia ini harus memiliki Job. Bahkan tukang masak kerajaan memilikinya."

"Seorang pengemis pun?" tanya Shinichi.

"Ya. Bahkan seorang pengemis biasanya yang memiliki Job berbahaya seperti assasin, hunter, atau yang lainnya."

"Kalau ada secondary job, milik Gotlas apa?" Shinichi sedikit memajukan tubuhnya. Dirinya mulai tertarik dengan dunia ini sepertinya.

"Aku? Kalau aku seorang Guardian. Guardian itu adalah pengguna pedang dan perisai. Biasanya mereka dipekerjakan di istana sebagai pengawal raja atau ratu. Tetapi aku lebih suka menjadi pemilik penginapan di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Banyak yang berkunjung jadi bisa mendengar cerita dari banyak orang. Salah satunya adalah kau Shinichi."

"Be-begitu ya. Lalu untuk mendapatkan job itu sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hmmm, biasanya orang-orang akan mencari job sesuai yang mereka inginkan. Maksudku seperti ini. Seumpama saudaramu Kaito juga ingin menjadi seorang fighter sepertiku. Maka saudaramu itu akan mencari guru yang seorang fighter atau berlatih sendiri. Untuk secondary juga seperti itu. tetapi sebenarnya ada cara yang lebih efektif untuk mencari job kita yang sesungguhnya."

Gotlas mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Shinichi, "Kau harus pergi ke Kuil Azure."

"Kuil Azure? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Shinichi lagi.

"Sang tunggangan Dewi Luna, Odyssey, yang akan menentukan job apa yang sesuai dengan kita. Dengan begitu kemampuan tersembunyi kita akan benar-benar muncul. Tetapi tidak ada yang pernah ke Kuil Azure. Lebih tepatnya seperti Kuil itu tidak pernah ada. Sehingga sebagian besar orang lebih memilih untuk mencari job sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau satu orang memiliki job lebih dari dua?"

"Dewi Luna akan menghukum mereka. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa hukuman itu tetapi hukuman itu sangat mengerikan sehingga tidak ada orang yang berani melanggarnya. Bahkan seorang penjahat pun tidak berani." Jawab Gotlas, "Tetapi kau tahu, ada sebuah Job yang sangat sulit dikuasai. Untuk menguasai job ini kau haru mendatangi Kuil Azure. Karena tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa menguasai job ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Summoner. Itu adalah job yang memanggil Aeon dari Eden."

Shinichi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang barusan Gotlas katakan. Summoner dalam bahasa inggris berarti pemuncul. Oke itu Shinichi paham. Tetapi Aeon? Apa itu? Lalu apa hubungannya dengan Eden. Bukankah itu taman yang ada di surga?

"Aeon itu apa?" tanya Shinichi.

Gotlas yang melihat ekpresi kebingungan Shinichi hanya bisa manahan tawa, namun dilanjutkannya lagi penjelasannya, "Aeon itu adalah makhluk mistis yang mendampingin sekaligus melindungi Dewi Luna. Wujud mereka bermacam-macam. Contohnya adalah Ixion." Sejenak Gotlas berjalan menuju ke rak buku yang tidak jauh darinya. Mengambil buku yang cukup tebal dan menunjukkan halaman yang dimaksud.

"Ini Ixion?" tanya Shinichi memastikan. Dilihatnya dengan seksama kuda unicorn dengan seleret petir dan kilat. Dilihat dari gambarnya ukurannya cukup besar. Menurut Shinichi kuda ini memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"Yap, sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tetapi sejauh ini yang diketahui hanya ini saja." Ujar Gotlas seraya membolak-balik setiap halaman.

"Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang aku pikirkan," Shinichi terdiam sejenak "Odyssey itu apa?"

"Odyssey pun juga tidak tahu. Apa Dewi Luna juga tidak tahu?"

Shinichi mengangguk polos.

Gotlas menepuk jidatnya heran. Orang tua macam apa yang mengurung anaknya sampai tidak tahu sama sekali tentang dunianya sendiri, seperti itu di pikiran Gotlas, "Dewi Luna adalah dewi yang kita puja. Dewi yang melindungi kita. Sementara Odyssey adalah tunggangan Dewi Luna. Wujud Odyssey berupa macan tutul yang berukuran cukup besar dengan surai berwarna putih dan tutulnya berwarna hitam. Sementara Dewi Luna sendiri adalah Dewi yang katanya tinggal di bulan. Aku tidak tahu dengan jelas. Tetpai kalau kau ingin tahu seluk beluknya kau bisa datangi Kota Nix. Letaknya di sebelah utara Bukit Izrud."

Sebagian besar Shinichi sudah paham dari semua ini. Ody yang sedang mengejar Kaito saat ini adalah Odyssey, tunggangan Dewi Luna. Bagaimana makhluk itu bisa menjadi kecil dan menariknya dari dunia normal ke dunia fantasi seperti ini masih belum diketahui. Saat dia bangun kemarin dirinya berada di Bukit Izrud. Mungkin nanti Shinichi akan bertanya lebih pada Gotlas tentang Bukit Izrud. Lalu yang terpenting, apa tujuan Ody membawanya dan Kaito ke dunia ini?

"Ano, Gotlas, boleh aku pinjam buku ini?"

 _Odyssey_

Selama perjalanan di Bukit Izrud, Kaito terus saja mengeluh. Dirinya yang baru saja menghabiskan setengah piring dari sarapannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Shinichi. Begitu juga dengan Ody, dia yang sedang enak-enak makan ikan tiba-tiba dibawa oleh Shinichi. Dan sekarang Kaito benar-benar sangat kelaparan.

"Oi Shinichi, kita mau ke mana? Bukannya ini hutan laknat kemarin?" protes Kaito. Matanya tak henti-henti melihat sekeliling.

"Kuil Azure."

"Ha? Di mana itu?" tak menjawab, Shinichi malah menjatuhkan Ody secara kasar.

Kesal, tentu saja. Memang Ody sejatinya adalah kucing besar, tetapi kalau tiba-tiba dijatuhkan secara kasar seperti ini siapa yang tidak marah, "Shin, apa maksudmu?"

Berjongkok, Shinichi mengelus lembut helaian surai Ody, "Ody, tolong tunjukkan jalan menuju Kuil Azure."

Tubuh Ody membeku sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian sekilas senyum tersirat dan memperlihatkan taring kecilnya, "Oke, ikut aku."

 _Odyssey_

Shinichi dan Kaito benar-benar dibuat terpana oleh reruntuhan yang ada di hadapannya kali ini. Kuil yang tersusun dari batu alabaster dengan ukiran berupa macan dan seorang gadis nampak di setiap dinding reruntuhan. Tumbuhan ivy yang merembet sama sekali tidak menghancurkan kekokohan sekaligus keagungan reruntuhan. Malah menambah aksen 'masa lampau' yang terkesan mistis dan misterius.

"Hei kucing garong, kenapa kau membawa kita ke sini?" tanya Kaito. Sepertinya hanya Kaito sendiri yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang dunia ini.

Ody melompat ke pundak Shinichi dan tersenyum bangga, "Tentu saja, menentukan masa depan kalian yang baru."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kaito, "Daripada membicarakan masa depan, lebih baik kau membawa kami pulang."

"Tidak bisa," Ody malah tiduran di pundak Shinichi, "Aku punya misi penting untuk kalian. Yak, mungkin Shin sudah sejak awal memikirkan ini."

"Misi penting apanya? Kau hanya bermain-main sejak kemarin." Ketus Kaito.

"Tapi dunia ini keren juga," ucap Shinichi, "semuanya tanduk pada satu orang yang menurutku keberadaannya diragukan."

"Luna-chan itu benar-benar ada. Jangan menghinanya, Shin."

Shinichi tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menghinanya. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah tahu ada dunia seperti ini. Aku kira dunia yang memiliki sihir atau apalah semacam ini hanyalah mitos."

 _Kau salah tuan detektif. Bahkan di dunia kita pun penyihir masih ada. Mengerikan lagi._ Batin Kaito.

Ody tertawa, "Yang penting sekarang berdirilah tepat di lingkiran yang ada di sana. Sementara aku akan menentukan Job seperti apa yang pantas untuk kalian."

"Job?" Kaito benar-benar kebingungan.

Sedetik kemudian tangan Kaito ditarik oleh Shinichi, "Sudahlah ayo. Biar nanti aku jelaskan."

Kaito hanya mengangguk pasrah mengikuti Shinichi sekaligus Ody.

Lingkaran yang berdiameter sekitar sepuluh meter tersebut dilapisi oleh ubin alabaster yang sudah retak di mana-mana. Beberapa simbol aneh dengan tulisan yang menurut Shinichi dan Kaito asing pun melingkar mengelilingi pusat lingkaran yang berupa ukiran seekor macan, atau bisa dibilang ukiran Odyssey. Rumput liar juga terlihat menjuntai di sela-sela ubin alabaster.

"Kalian siap?" teriak Ody yang sudah berada di atas patung dirinya, tepat berada di hadapan Shinichi dan Kaito.

Shinichi mengangguk mantap, sementara Kaito hanya kebingungan, "Siap apanya?"

Seketika muncul cahaya dari sela-sela ubin sekaligus dari ukiran lantai, menjuntai sampai ke langit-langit. Aura keemasan yang bercampur dengan perak menyebar memenuhi seluruh reruntuhan. Beberapa kerikil dan dedaunan terlihat melayang melawan gravitasi, mengikuti arus ke mana arah cahaya. Sedikit ada guncangan kecil namun sama sekali tidak membuat keseimbangan oleng.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan?" Kaito yang mulai panik hanya berpegangan pada lengan Shinichi. Takut kalau reruntuhan ini tiba-tiba roboh dan menimpanya sekaligus Shinichi.

"Tenang saja. Semuanya aman asalkan ada Ody." Jawab Shinichi enteng.

"Justru aku tidak bisa mempercayai kucing garong itu!" protes Kaito. Kakinya mulai gemetaran sementara air mukanya mulai pucat pasi.

Cahaya semakin terang mengalahkan cahaya matahari. Dan getaran di reruntuhan semakin kuat. Sosok Shinichi dan Kaito yang ada di pusat lingkaran sama sekali tidak terlihat. Ody yang ada di atas patung dirinya pun hanya menatap santai ke arah bawah. Tinggal menunggu ritual ini selesai dan takdir baru sang detektif dan sang pencuri datang.

Perlahan cahaya tersebut mulai memudar. Menampilkan kedua sosok insan yang sudah berganti penampilan.

"Buka mata kalian, terutama kau Bakaito!" teriak Ody.

Kaito dan Shinichi pun membuka kelopak mata mereka masing-masing.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kaito keheranan. Namun tubuhnya merasa aneh. Seperti lebih ringan dari biasanya. Dilirknya Shinichi, namun betapa terkejutknya Kaito mendapati Shinichi sudah tidak mengenakan kemeja biru dan celana torso putih miliknya. Melainkan model pakaian yang terkesan aneh dan terlihan ramping. Ada selendang berwarna torquise transparan yang bertengger manis di pundak Shinichi.

Menyadari tatapan Kaito, Shinichi malah tersenyum meremehkan, "Kasihan sekali. Tuan pencuri yang selalu tahu segalanya sekarang seperti anak anjing yang siap dibakar."

Kaito berkedut kesal, "Kurang ajar, kau kira aku persembahan buat festival Yiling apa?"

Shinichi malah mengabaikan teriakan protes Kaito dan mencari sesuati di sela-sela tubuhnya. Mungkin berupa senjata atau apalah. Dan akhirnya Shinichi menemukan sesuatu yang bertengger manis di masing-masing penggulnya. Dikeluarkannya senjata tersebut dari sarungnya dan mengamati sejenak, "Pistol?"

"Berarti main jobmu adalah gunner, pengguna pistol." Ujar Ody yang sudah turun dari patung dirinya, "tinggal mencari secondary job saja."

"Oh," shinichi mulai membidik asal dan menarik pelatuknya. Shinichi merasakan kalau tembakannya terasa lebih mudah daripada biasanya. Seperti tubuhnya sudah bisa mentarget mangsa di hadapannya secara otomasi dan tinggal menyerbunya secara cepat. Cukup praktis.

"Main job? Secondar job? Gunner? Shinichi, maksudnya apa?" Kaito mulai kebingungan. Kaito juga sudah menyadari model bajunya yang berubah. Bajunya terkesan tipis dengan hoodie, warnanya dominan hitam dan biru donker, sementara shinichi hitam, putih, dan biru laut.

"Kalau dilihat dari model bajunya, Bakaito seorang Assasin."

"Assasin? Maksudmu seperti di game-game itu?" tanya Kaito memastikan.

Ody mengangguk mantap, "Pengguna jarak jauh dan pembunuh bayaran. Kombinasi yang cukup sempurna."

"Kalau begitu jelaskan apa maksud semua ini padaku." Kaito mulai merajuk. Mau tidak mau Shinichi pun menjelaskan semuanya mulai dari awal.

 _Odyssey_

"Hee, jadi begitu ya." Kaito mengamati belatinya sementara Shinichi menjelaskan semuanya di perjalan kembali ke penginapan.

"Untuk kenapa Ody membawa kita ke sini aku belum tahu," Shinichi melirik Ody yang bersantai di pundaknya, "kau tidak keberatan kan menjelaskannya Ody?"

"Apapun untuk Shin."

Kaito yang mendengarkan jawaban Ody merasa kesal. Dilemparkan belati miliknya dan tepat mengenai buah yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Shinichi yang baru saja melihat tindakan Kaito hanya berdecak kagum, "Aku mau coba."

"Ha?"

Dengan cekatan Shinichi mengeluarkan pistol miliknya yang memiliki ukiran aneh. Diceknya sejenak amunisi pada pistol tersebut. Merasa sudah yakin, Shinichi pun menarget buah yang menggantung tidak jauh dari belati Kaito.

DOR!

Peluru Shinichi tepat mengenai sasaran tanpa harus mengambil ancang-ancang terlalu lama.

Senyum Ody mengembang, melihat bagaimana kemampuan dua orang tersebut sangatlah membuat Ody kagum. Bagaimana tidak, Shinichi maupun Kaito bukanlah murni dari dunia sini. Kekuatan mereka bahkan dianggap sebagai pemula yang sungguh amatir jika sudah datang ke kota. Tetapi keputusan Shinichi untuk menariknya ke Kuil Azure adalah tindakan yang tepat, potensi mereka benar-benar menakjubkan untuk diperjuntukkan. Kaito sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan Assasin–mungkin karena kesehariannya menjadi seorang pencuri dan kebiasaannya bersembunyi dengan fisik yang cukup memadai membuatnya menjadi assasin kelas tinggi nanti, jika benar-benar terjadi. Sementara Shinichi yang sudah sejak dulu diajari menggunakan pistol membuatnya dengan cepat beradaptasi dengan jobnya sebagai gunner. Bagi Ody, Shinichi maupun Kaito merupaka orang yang lumayan dalam dunia yang baru semacam ini. Sekarang, "Tinggal mencari Secondary Job kalian."

"Oh itu," Kaito berpikir sejenak, "sebenarnya aku heran, kalau satu job saja cukup, kenapa harus dua?"

"Itu kebijakan Luna-chan. Manusia terkadang ingin bisa menguasai semuanya tanpa tahu batasan fisik mereka. Mereka terus dan terus mencari segala macam cara tanpa mempedulikan batasan fisik mereka dengan mengambil semua job yang menurut mereka menguntukan. Sebagian dari manusia menggunakannya untuk kejahatan dan membantai yang lebih lemah. Luna-chan tidak suka, jadinya dia mentitah semua umat manusia agar satu orang hanya memiliki dua job." Ody menarik napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "dengan membatasi jumlah job mereka maka dengan begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Maksudku seperti penindasan yang berlebihan atau peperangan. Sekarang memang ada tetapi tidak separah dulu dulu dulu sekali."

"Jadi maksudmu dulu ada peperangan begitu?" tanya Shinichi memastikan.

Ody mengangguk mantap, "Tunggu dulu, kalian tidak penasaran Secondary job kalian apa?"

"Penasaran sebenarnya." jawab Shinichi dan Kaito bebarengan.

"Untuk punya Shin itu pasti namun berbahaya," Ody mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kaito dengan ekspresi yang abstrak, "Namun untuk Bakaito aku tidak yakin."

"Maksudmu kucing garong?" tanya Kaito. Dalam hati Kaito masih kesal karena terus menerus dipanggil Bakaito.

Ody menghela napas, "karena Secondary Jobmu tidak bisa dibilang job, tetapi juga bukan berarti itu bukan job?"

Oke, Kaito tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Ody. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Ody benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti, bahkan Shinichi juga tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Singkat saja, kau adalah Sword Master."

"Sword Master?"

"Kau adalah pengguna segala jenis pedang, mungkin juga belati. Aku tidak tahu ini bisa disebut swordman, warrior, duelist, atau semacamnya. Lebih tepatnya kau melahap semuanya Bakaito. Dalam hal ini kau termasuk langka. Tetapi tenang saja, nyawamu tidak akan terancam sama sekali. Yang perlu dikhawatirkan adalah Shin."

Merasa dirinya terpanggil Shinichi hanya memasang mimik heran. "Memang Secondary Jobku apa?"

"Summoner." Jawab Ody singkat.

Mendadak tubuh Shinichi membeku. Dirinya tidak salah dengar bukan? Itulah yang terus menerus terlintas di pikiran Shinichi. Kaito yang tidak mengerti meminta penjelas pada Ody.

"Bakaito, kau tahu Summoner itu apa?"

Anggukan Kaito membuat Ody lega. Jujur, Kaito sendiri tidak kaget dengan job-job semacam ini. Dirinya mempunyai seorang teman yang memang penggila _RPG_ , dan tentu dia sering cerita mengenai banyak hal tentang RPG tersebut. Sehingga Kaito tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi apa itu summoner atau sebangsanya. Bahkan kalau dirinya seorang Assasin, menurutnya ini hal yang keren. "Lalu ada apa dengan Summoner?"

"Tadi Gotlas sempat memperingatkanku," Shinichi mulai angkat bicara, "Sesaat sebelum aku menarik kalian menuju Kuil Azure."

Heran, Kaito mendekatkan dirinya pada Shinichi yang suaranya terdengar bergetar, "Apa yang Gotlas katakan?"

"Dia bilang, Summoner adalah job yang paling dicari di tempat ini." Shinichi mereka ulang perbincangannya dengan Gotlas saat di penginapan. Sesaat sebelum dia ingin menarik Kaito dan Ody.

 _ **FlashBack**_

" _Tetapi jika kalian bertemu dengan seorang summoner kalian harus melindunginya." Gotlas memperingatkan Shinichi. Raut wajahnya langsung serius saat membicarakan summoner._

" _Eh, memang ada apa dengan summoner?"_

" _Aku dengar dari orang-orang yang datang dari Kota Vanitas, ada sekelompok orang yang sampai sekarang mencari seorang summoner. Aku sempat berpikir kalau mereka hanya sekelompok orang yang begitu tergila-gila dengan summoner dan mungkin ingin menjadi anak didik seorang summoner, tetapi aku salah." Gotlas menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan, keringatnya mulai berjatuhan walau sedikit, "orang-orang itu ternyata ingin menjadikan summoner sabagai tumbal dan memanggil musuh abadi Dewi Luna. Tidak hanya itu, orang-orang itu juga ingin menghancurkan dunia ini dan memulai orde baru yang menurut mereka adalah orde di mana perdamaian benar-benar terjadi."_

 _Shinichi kembali pada posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua sikutnya, "Apakah mereka seberbahaya itu?"_

" _Tentu saja," Gotlas memperhatikan sekeliling takut kalau ada yang menguping mereka dari jarak jauh menggunakan sihir, namun Gotlas bersyukur dirinya tidak merasakan aura sihir sehingga menurutnya aman, "tetapi aku juga mendengar rumor kalau musuh abadi tersebut sudah terpanggil dan menjadi pimpinan mereka."_

" _Eh? Kalau begitu mereka tidak membutuhkan seorang summoner lagi?"_

 _Gotlas menggeleng, "Sayangnya sampai sekarang mereka masih mencari summoner tersebut. Menurutku tujuan mereka untuk kali ini sedikit berbeda. Apa kau tahu halaman terakhir dari buku itu?"_

 _Penasaran, Shinichi langsung membuka halaman terakhir dari buku yang dipinjamnya dari Gotlas, "Sin?" pupil matanya tak bisa mengelak dari gambaran sebuah makhluk abstrak yang bentuknya menurut Shinichi aneh. Tidak pernah ditemukannya spesies seperti ini di dunia Shinichi. Bagi Shinichi makhluk ini benar-benar asing. Tetapi entah kenapa Shinichi merasa kalau sudah mengenal makhluk ini sejak dulu._

" _Orang-orang itu mengincar summoner untuk memanggil Sin. Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa kemampuan Sin. Menurutku Aeon ini berbahaya."_

" _Kalau aku boleh tahu apa nama kelompok dari orang-orang itu?" tanya Shinichi. Sekarang dirinya mulai penasaran. Tetapi dibalik itu instingnya mengatakan kalau dirinya sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri._

 _Gotlas menarik napas berat kemudian menghembuskannya, tatapannya menajam sekaligus alisnya bertautan, "Black Organisation."_

Kaito yang menyadari betapa pucatnya Shinichi hanya bisa kebingungan, "Apakah mereka berbahaya?"

Ody yang mendengar pertanyaan Kaito hanya tertawa garing.

"Apa yang aku tanyakan salah kucing garong?"

Secepatnya Ody menggeleng, "Tidak tidak, hanya saja pertanyaanmu terdengar lucu saja."

Selama beberapa detik keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Kaito ingin secepatnya kembali ke penginapan sementara Shinichi masih saja terdiam kaku. Apakah dia selalu seperti ini? Kaito tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang di sekitar Shinichi bisa tahan dengan sifat detektif aneh satu ini.

"Ody," panggil Shinichi,"kalau asumsiku benar apakah aku atau Kaito akan menemukan orang yang sama seperti dunia kami. Maksudku seperti orang yang kami kenal. Akh, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan." Shinichi mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau benar. Mungkin saja pada saat kita kembali ke penginapan kita bisa saja menemukan orang yang kalian kenal. Tetapi jangan harap mereka mengenal kalian." Ody memperingatkan.

Akhirnya Shinichi dan Kaito memutuskan untuk kembali ke penginapan. Selama di perjalanan kembali Shinichi dan Kaito sibuk membicarakan macam-macam. Kaito yang bercerita tentang semua pengetahuannya tentang RPG–yang tentu saja sebenarnya dari temannya, dan Shinichi yang membicarakan tentang Aeon. Dari sini mereka berdua sudah mengerti bagaimana cara bertahan hidup. Namun pada saat sudah berada di jalan setapak menuju penginapan Shinichi mengingat sesuatu, "Oh ya Ody, sebenarnya kenapa kau membawa kami ke dunia ini?"

Ody yang sebenarnya mau tidur di pundak Shinichi pun hanya menguap malas sambil berkata,"Untuk mengantarku ke Luna-chan."

"Mengantarmu? Bukannya kau bisa berangkat sendiri?" tanya Kaito.

"Kau bodoh ya, banyak yang mengincarku kau tahu. Ya mungkin tidak sebanyak Shin tetapi yang jelas aku butuh pengawal."

Shinichi yang hanya sedikit menangkap maksud Ody pun bertanya lagi,"Apakah itu semacam misi?"

Ody mengangguk, "Aku tidak bisa mempercayai orang-orang di dunia ini. Kalau mereka tahu kalau aku Odyssey, maka mereka akan membawaku ke pimipinan organisasi bodoh itu. Maka dari itu aku membawa kalian ke sini."

"Nanti bagaimana cara kami pulang?" tanya Kaito kali ini dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Tenang saja, begitu misi kalian berakhir kalian pasti bisa pulang." Ujar Ody penuh keyakinan.

"Dan lagi, bagaimana kau bisa terpisah dari dewi yang bernama Luna itu?" kali ini Shinichi kembali berpikir. Menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal bila makhluk dari dunia fantasi bisa sampai ke dunia nyata yang memang tidak ada sihir atau semacamnya. Dan lagi dia berbentuk permata. Apakah itu menggunakan sihir atau guna-guna? Menurut Shinichi hal ini di luar akal logikanya.

"Itu yang aku juga ingin tahu." Ody melompat turun dan berjalan mendahului Shinichi dan Kaito, "karena itu aku mengajak kalian berdua."

Shinichi dan Kaito hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang. Tidak habis pikir dengan tunggangan Dewi Luna yang satu ini. Tetapi menurut mereka berdua, mereka akan menikmati dunia ini sampai Shinichi bergumam pada Kaito, "Tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungi Ody dan kau dari orang-orang organisasi."

Pada saat itu Kaito tidak megerti maksud Shinichi. Apakah Shinichi sudah tahu apa yang dimaksud orang-orang organisasi itu? Apakah di sini hanya dirinya yang polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa?

"Tenang saja Shinichi," bisik Kaito saat Shinichi sudah berjalan mendahuluinya dan menyusul Ody, "aku juga pasti akan melindungimu."

 _Odyssey_

Tangan orang itu menyapu sabit kesayangannya dengan jemarinya yang halus. Pupilnya tak bisa teralihkan dari lingkaran sihir yang menampilkan dua remaja laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan serta macan tutul di pundak salah satu pemuda tersebut. Senyumnya tak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya, terlihat senang namun di waktu yang bersamaan juga terlihat mengerikan.

Orang itu membentuk lingkaran sihir di telinga kanannya, sepertinya dia menghubungi seseorang dengan kekuatannya. "Hai Vermouth." Sapa orang itu, "bukankah kau sedang ada di Bukit Izrud?"

Suara di seberang sana bergumam mengiyakan seraya berkata, "Tumben menghubungiku, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak, hanya aku memiliki beberapa hal kecil yang harus kau lakukan."

"Hal kecil?" Vermouth yang ada di seberang sana hanya tertawa pelan, "terakhir kali kau mengatakan hal kecil itu sangat menyiksaku," Vermouth terdiam sejenak menahan tawanya, "bersyukurlah, sekarang segel _pandora_ mulai memudar."

"Ya, aku berterima kasih padamu. Tetapi untuk kali ini tinggalkan _pandora_ , serahkan pada Gin dan Vodka." Suara orang itu semakin terdengar menakutkan. Senyumnya makin mengembang saat pantulan sosok yang menggendong macan tutul itu tertawa renyah.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Vermouth.

"Bawakan aku seseorang," orang itu berdiri menghampiri lingkaran sihir. Telapak tangannya menyentuh lingkaran sihir yang transparan, merabanya seakan itu adalah cermin, "namanya adalah Kudo Shinichi."

"Okay, bos."

 _Odyssey_

Shinichi dan Kaito mendengar suara ribut-ribut saat kembali ke penginapan. Terdengar seperti pertengakaran dua orang gadis. Suara itu nyaring bahkan terdengar sampai pintu penginapan. Penasaran, Kaito membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati dua orang gadis yang memang bertengkar. Shinichi yang menggendong Ody pun mengikuti. Didapatinya Gotlas hanya tersenyum canggung sambil berusaha melerai dua gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Shinichi dan Kaito pun mulai mendekat. Dalam benak Shinichi apakah dia harus melihat pertengkaran lagi setelah baru saja melihat pertengkaran Ody dan Kaito hanya karena ikan?

"Sudah aku bilang, seharusnya kita terus melanjutkan perjalanan!" teriak salah satu gadis. Tangannya berkacak pinggang, suaranya juga terdengar familiar di telinga Shinichi.

"Aoko tidak mau! Kita harus menunggu rombongan! Ran mau jadi tawanan perompak itu!" gadis yang satunya lagi berteriak tak kalah keras. Untuk yang satu ini sepertinya Kaito kenal.

"Perompak itu sudah hilang. Bukankah kemarin kau lihat sendiri mereka digiring ke penjara?"

"Tapi ada yang bilang kalau tidak semuanya ditangkap. Ran dengar sendiri bukan tadi!"

"Cukup, pokoknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan!"

"Enggak, Aoko ingin tinggal!"

"Ba-bagaimana kalau kalian tenang dulu." Rayu Gotlas berusaha meleraikan kedua gadis tersebut. Namun dihadiahi bentakan oleh kedua gadis tersebut. Gotlas yang malang.

Shinichi dan Kaito pun semakin dekat dan benar-benar terkejut mendapati orang yang mereka benar-benar kenal berada di dunia ini. Orang yang mereka cintai di dunia asli mereka.

"RAN!"

"AOKO!"

Merasa terpanggil, orang yang bernama Ran dan Aoko tersebut menoleh. Mendapati dua orang remaja yang wajahnya hampir atau memang mirip. "Siapa ya?" tanya Aoko dan Ran bersamaan.

Shock, Kaito pun menarik paksa Shinichi ke pojokan ruangan, "Tunggu, ini yang kau maksud dari pertanyaan tadi?"

"I-iya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan menghadapinya hari ini." Jawab Shinichi, terkadang melirik Ran yang kebingungan di seberang sana.

"Tidak usah kaget begitu." Kata Ody, "Lagipula mereka tidak mengenal kalian."

Shinichi dan Kaito melirik Ran dan Aoko, "Benar juga ya."

"Hai kalian berdua, kalian siapa?" tanya Aoko.

"Ahaha." Shinichi dan kaito berjalan mendekat. Kaito terlihat canggung sementara Shinichi diam dalam kegalauan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Aoko lagi. Bergantian memperhatikan antara Shinichi dan Kaito, "kalian kembar?"

"TI–UGHKK!"

Sebelum Kaito menjawab sudah dihadiahi sikut manis dari Shinichi, "Ya, namaku Kudo Shinichi, dan ini adikku Kudo Kaito."

 _Brengsek, lagi-lagi,_ umpat Kaito dalam hati. Perutnya benar-benar sakit, sikut Shinichi sekarang cukup ampuh untuk melumpuhkan Kaito.

"Oh," Aoko berjalan mendekat pada Ran, tersenyum riang seraya memeluk lengan kiri Ran, "Aku Nakamori Aoko, dan ini Mouri Ran. Salam kenal, Shinichi, Kaito."

"Kalau tidak salah kalian tadi memanggil nama kami. Apa kita pernah bertemu?" kali ini Ran angkat bicara. Meneliti Kaito sekaligus Shinichi, jaga-jaga kalau mereka berdua adalah musuh.

Shinichi dan Kaito sempat mematung. Namun mendengar tawa renyah Aoko semuanya mendadak bingung, "Ran lucu. Tentu saja Shinichi dan Kaito mengenal kita. Kita kan penjaga pribadi tuan putri Sonoko."

"TUAN PUTRI SONOKO!" kali ini Shinichi tak kalah terkejut. Kaito benar-benar mematung.

 _Tuan putri keluarga Suzuki itu beneran jadi tuan putri, yang benar saja?_ Batin Shinichi tidak percaya.

 _Tidak bisa dipercaya, beneran?_ Batin Kaito juga tak kalah shock.

"Ma-maksudmu Suzuki Sonoko itu?" tanya Shinichi memastikan. Ran mengangguk mantap.

Aoko yang merasakan ada yang janggal pun mulai waspada, "Kalian tidak tahu?" nada bicara Aoko terdengar datar dan kesannya dingin.

"Mereka itu, baru saja kabur dari rumah. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini." Gotlas buru-buru menjawab.

"I-iya benar." Ujar Shinichi.

"Ka-kami memang baru kabur kemarin." Kali ini Kaito ikut menyahut.

"Oh, begitu." Ran berjalan mendekat pada Shinichi. Memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, "Job kalian apa?"

"Kalau aku Assasin. Dan Shinichi gunner." Jawab Kaito bangga. Dibusungkan dadanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Secondary?" tanya Aoko.

 _Sial!_ Umpat Shinichi. Dia lupa kalau secondary jobnya dan Kaito harus disembunyikan. Sudah dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia ini lagi. Daftar jobnya apa saja Shinichi juga tidak tahu.

"Aku warrior dan dia trainer." Jawab Kaito enteng. Shinichi sejenak melirik Kaito, dia harus berterima kasih pada Kaito nanti.

"Trainer?" Ran dan Aoko mengamati Ody yang digendong oleh Shinichi.

"Pantas sejak tadi Shinichi membawa kucing ini terus." Ucap Aoko.

"Tetapi menurutku ini macan tutul." Sahut Ran. Dan kembali terjadi pertengkaran antara Aoko dan Ran hanya untuk memastikan bahwa Ody itu macan tutul atau kucing.

Gotlas yang penasaran kenapa anggota kerajaan terutama pengawal pribadi tuan putri bisa ada di Bukit Izrud pun bertanya.

"Ah, itu." Aoko mengobrak-abrik tasnya, mencari sesuatu untuk ditunjukkan, "Ini dia."

Shinichi dan Kaito benar-benar mendekat saat mendapati Aoko mengeluarkan permata berwarna putih. Kilauannya indah, namun desainnya terkesan biasa. "Apa ini?" tanya Kaito.

"Ini _pandora_." Jawab Ran. Senyumnya sedikit mengembang saat permata tersebut dikeluarkan.

"Pa-pa-pandora!" Kaito berteriak nyaring.

 _Pandora yang itu? Yang mengeluarkan air mata keabadian? Sungguh?_ Raut wajah Kaito menjadi pucat. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya Pandora yang selama ini dicarinya selama ini ada di dunia ini. Dunia yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini.

"Ini permata khusus untuk summoner. Jadi kita tidak bisa sembarangan menggunakannya." Jawab Ran cepat.

Kaito keburu mengelus dada dan bernapas lega saat mendengar jawaban Ran. Ditolehnya Shinichi yang hanya terdiam, "Kau dengar itu Shinichi?"

Shinichi hanya diam. Tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kaito. Pupil matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari permata yang dipegang Aoko.

"Shinichi, kau mendengarku." Panggil Kaito lagi. Namun sekali lagi juga Kaito diabaikan.

Ekspresi Shinichi tidak bisa ditebak. Telinganya mendengar panggilan Kaito tetapi dia tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ada malah permata itu yang memanggilnya. Seperti meminta tolong, namun di waktu bersamaan juga menyuruhnya pergi. Shinichi ingin memegang permata itu, namun instingnya mengatakan jangan.

DEG!

Tanpa sadar Shinichi menjatuhkan Ody. Detak jantungnya terasa berdebar keras dan menyakitkan. Diremasnya dada kirinya seraya merintih pelan. Masih diliriknya permata yang dipegang Aoko.

Panggilan Kaito, Ran, dan Aoko benar-benar tidak dipedulikannya kali ini. Lebih tepatnya Shinichi tidak dapat mendengar mereka. Namun samar-samar dapat dilihat Shinichi Gotlas tergesa-gesa berjalan mendekat dan berusaha menolongnya. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa samar di mata Shinichi.

 **Kudo Shinichi.**

DEG!

Shinichi mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh begitu banyak suara. Sementara jantungnya berdetak semakin keras dan menyakitkan.

 **Kemarilah. Bawakan kami pada penguasa kegelapan.**

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Dan jantung Shinichi rasanya seperti diremas semakain keras saat suara itu muncul.

 **Bangunlah, berdirilah, dan kami akan menujukkanmu.**

Suara itu mulai mendesaknya. Sementara Kaito yang menumpu Shinichi mulai panik. Ody terus berteriak berusaha membuat Shinichi tetap sadar. Gotlas pergi memanggil white magician. Sementara Aoko dan Ran diam di sana terdiam kaku dan memanggil nama Shinichi.

 **Bawa kami, gunakan kami, panggil kami.**

Shinichi sekarang merasa takut dengan suara itu. Rasa sakit pada jantungnya mulai menjadi-jadi. Keringatnya bercucuran deras. Dan matanya kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa teralihkan dari permata _pandora_.

 **Akan kami tunjukkan padamu dunia yang benar-benar hanya milikmu. Bersama dengan aeon paling dikaruniai di kegelapan.**

"AAAAAAAAKKKKHHHHHHH!"

Sedetik setelah teriakan Shinichi terdengar, kesadarannya benar-benar hilang.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung. . .**

.

.

Waktunya balas review desu~~

 **ccherytomato** : hahaha, udah di warning kan kalau ayas update lama. Jadi maklumi saya yang laknat ini dan terhina. Moga chapter di atas menghibur. /IniAuthorKurangAjarYangSukaNyalahinReaderPadahalDirinyaSalah

 **.kaito** : ini dia Kaito dengan job Assasin. Yah, walau saya harus kontroversi dulu dengan job keduanya. Dan untuk Shin-chan udah tau kan, hehehe. Kalau KaiShin emang ada/Itu niat awal dibuatnya fanfic ini memang/ ngehehehe. Masalah di sebelah mana belum kepikiran, ngehehehe.

 **Rangga Sengak** : saya tidak tahu harus naruh Yaoi-nya di pinggir mana. Soalnya mainnya ke action. Sedih saya mikirnya. Tapi saya akan usahakan kasih unsur KaiShin kalau bisa sebanyak-banyaknya. Doakan saja saya.

 **Celestial Namika** : akhirnya dirimu review juga anakku tersayang. Mana hadiahku udah jadi. Nih di fanfic ini udah kejawab. Yang jelas dia bukan manusia. Dan jangan harap Ody itu nunduk ke kamu. Ngahahaha.

.

Ini dia chapter kedua. Untuk kedepan mungkin akan penuh penjelasan dengan alur yang asdfghjkl ancur. Sedikit mindblock tetapi author akan berusaha mencari inspirasi sebanyak mungkin. Doakan saja, hahaha.

.

.

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Odyssey**_

 **Detective Conan/Case Closed (c) Aoyama Gosho**

 **Odyssey (c) Ai-Kazoku06**

 **Rated : T (?)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Fantasy**

 **Warning: Abal, alur ngawur, typo, kenistaan author, gaje, terlalu ngayal, lama update, bikin sakit mata, niatnya yaoi, lupa-kayaknya OOC banget**

 **Chapter 3 : Biduanita Berduri dan Belati Pemburu**

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

Perlahan Shinichi membuka kelopak matanya. Pengelihatannya masih samar dan begitu juga pendengarannya. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan kaku, seperti ada yang menimpanya. Iris mata Shinichi bergerak pelan mencari siapa saja walau masih samar, namun tidak didapati satu orang pun di sana. Bahkan Ody yang selalu menempel padanya pun tidak ada.

Dengan masih mengumpulkan kekuatan dan kesadaran, Shinichi bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ukh!" kepala Shinichi terasa sakit. Berdenyut keras dan lama. Tangan kanannya menompang dahinya, Shinichi merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka, menampakkan seorang laki-laki cukup tinggi dengan kulit agak gelap dan rambut pirang pucat. Dengan membawa nampan berisi air dan semangkok bubur, orang itu tersenyum pada Shinichi yang sudah sadar.

"Kau siapa?" gumam Shinchi pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang itu.

Meletakkan nampan tersebut pada meja kecil yang ada di dekat tempat tidur, orang itu duduk di tepian kasur tempat Shinichi terduduk, "Aku Bourbon. Namamu Kudo Shinichi bukan?" jawab orang bernama Bourbon tersebut.

"Bourbon," Shinichi terdiam sejenak. Dia pernah mendengar nama itu, bahkan pernah melihat orang ini. Tetapi Shinichi tidak ingat kapan dia bertemu orang ini. Dan juga Shinichi tidak ingat kenapa dia ada di sini. "Kaito," Shinichi terhentak, "Kaito dan Ody di mana?"

Bourbon yang melihat kepanikan Shinichi pun menenangkannya dengan menyodorkan segelas air putih dan menyuruhnya minum, "Tenanglah, minum ini dulu." Ucap Bourbon. Setelah menunggu Shinichi tenang barulah Bourbon menjawab, "Apakah Kaito adalah saudara kembarmu itu? Dan Ody itu adalah peliharanmu? Kalau itu mereka menuju ke kota untuk mencarikanmu obat."

"Tetapi kata mereka kalau kau sudah sadar kau boleh menyusulnya ke kota. Tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu." Lanjut Bourbon. "Tetapi pertama-tama makanlah ini dulu. Kau tidur kurang lebih sehari penuh."

 _Odyssey_

Bourbon menyuruh Shinichi beristirahat sejenak sementara dirinya bersiap-siap.

Bourbon tidak bercerita banyak bagaimana Kaito dan Ody bisa meninggalkan mereka. Dan bagaimana keadaan Ran dan gadis bernama Aoko itu? Apa mereka berempat baik-baik saja? Shinichi terus berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kehilangan kesadaran. Yang dia ingat hanyalah pandora yang memanggilnya. Shinichi sejak bangun tadi terus bertanya-tanya, kenapa pandora memanggilnya? Apa dirinya memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pandora? Apa hanya karena pandora adalah permata khusus untuk summoner? "Lebih baik aku nanti bertanya pada Nakamori-san."

Merasa sudah baikan, Shinichi akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Baju yang dia kenakan masih sama seperti kemarin, sepertinya Shinichi tidur menggunakan baju yang sama sejak kemarin. Saat keluar kamar, Shinichi mendapati ruangan yang cukup nyaman dengan Bourbon yang mengasah katar miliknya.

"Sudah merasa baikan?" Bourbon meletakkan katarnya di meja dan beranjak mendekati Shinichi.

Shinichi mengangguk, "Bisakah kita berangkat sekarang? Aku khawatir dengan keaadan adikku."

Bourbon tertawa kecil, "Terburu-buru sekali."

Malu ditertawakan, Shinichi hanya membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya.

Melihat bagaimana keadaan Kodo Shinichi di hadapannya ini Bourbon hanya tersenyum lembut, "Baiklah, kita akan berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Sebelum itu tunggu aku menyiapkan barang-barangku. Aku ingat mau ambil beberapa misi di kota." Kata Bourbon seraya berjalan mendekati meja dan menyiapkan katar miliknya dan item-item berharga lainnya.

"Misi? Untuk apa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Untuk apa?" Bourbon tertawa geli, "untuk mendapatkan uang tentu saja. Jangan bilang Kudo-san tidak pernah menjalankan misi satu kali pun?" tanya Bourbon bercanda.

"Tidak pernah."

"EH!" Bourbon benar-benar terperanjat mendengar jawaban polos Shinichi, "misi mudah seperti mencabut rumput atau mengurus ternak atau menjaga toko atau misi mudah yang lainnya tidak pernah?"

Kali ini Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ampun." Bourbon menepuk jidatnya, "oh ya aku lupa, kau kan baru kabur dari rumah."

"Be-begitulah." Ekspresi wajah Shinichi langsung berubah canggung mendengar penyataan dari Bourbon yang sebenarnya hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Tetapi menurutku itu tak masalah," Bourbon menyanggul katar miliknya pada punggungnya, sementara mengaitkan kedua sabuk yang berisi beberapa item di pinggangnya, "setidaknya setelah sampai ke kota ambillah beberapa misi." Dengan tersenyum lembut Bourbon berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya, "Ayo."

Mengangguk, Shinichi mengikuti Bourbon dari belakang.

Selama di perjalanan Shinichi dan Bourbon hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang angkat suara sama sekali. Shinichi benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Ody dan Kaito. Perasaan takut menyelimuti kalau saja mereka sudah ditangkap BO, atau mungkin orang lain yang mengincar mereka. _Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir kami kan baru saja tiba di dunia ini, jadi tidak mungkin sudah ada yang mengincar._ Batin Shinichi meyakinkan.

"Bourbon, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Shinichi di tengah perjalanan.

Bourbon mengangguk, "Boleh saja."

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang pandora?"

Dengan masih tersenyum Bourbon mengangguk lalu bertanya kembali, "Kenapa? Kau tertarik?"

Dengan perasaan canggung Shinichi mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pandora itu permata yang sangat terlarang. Orang biasa sepertiku tidak bisa menggunakannya. Bahkan sang raja dan ratu pun tidak bisa. Tetapi pandora selalu memilih sendiri siapa yang menjadi penjaganya. Semacam guardian menurutku."

"Bagaimana cara pandora memilih pelindungnya?" tanya Shinchi.

Bourbon mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah, rahasia kerajaan."

"Be-begitu ya."

"Tetapi yang aku dengar, pandora akan menghilang seketika dan menuju sang summoner yang dipilihnya." Lanjut Bourbon, "itu hanya rumor, tetapi kata tuan putri Sonoko tidak seperti itu."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Pandora tidak akan berpindah ke manapun sampai summoner itu sendiri yang mengambilnya. Tetapi berhubung tidak ada satu pun summoner di dunia ini maka permata itu aman." Ekspresi Bourbon terlihat gembira.

Shinichi tersenyum canggung, "Sepertinya summoner itu job terlarang ya?"

"Tidak seperti maksudnya," kata Bourbon, "Job terlarang adalah necromancer."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Shinichi.

Bourbon menundukkan kepalanya, sebagian poninya menutupi matanya. Kilat matanya meninggalkan cahaya gelap yang suram, "Keluarga dan kekasihku mati karena necromancer."

Mendengar jawaban Bourbon, Shinichi ikut bersedih dan berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau–"

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Bourbon cepat. Senyumnya yang lembut kembali terukir pada bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kudo-san, apa sungguh kau seorang trainer?"

"Eh?"

"Aku memang selalu melihatmu bersama Ody, tetapi aku satu kalipun tidak pernah melihatmu bertarung bersama Ody. Jadi aku ragu kalau kau seorang trainer." Ucap Bourbon yang membuat keringat dingin Shinichi bercucuran.

 _Gawat, kalau begini rahasiaku akan terbongkar._ "A-aku baru saja mendapatkan job ini, jadi aku tidak pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Kalau menyusun strategi dalam kelompok mungkin aku bisa."

"Begitu ya."

Shinichi mengangguk mantap, meyakinkan Bourbon dengan alasan yang sebenarnya percuma.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih!" usul Bourbon, "Aku tahu di dekat sini ada padang rumput yang tidak begitu luas. Tetapi nyaman untuk dibuat berlatih. Ayo!"

Bourbon menarik tangan Shinichi dan berlari menuju padang rumput yang dimaksud.

 _Odyssey_

Padang rumput itu luas. Rerumputannya tidak begitu tinggi, mungkin hanya sebatas mata kaki. Dan udaranya juga sejuk. Tanahnya gembuk dengan angin berhembus pelan, sedikit mengibarkan helaian rambut Shinichi dan Bourbon.

"Baiklah," Bourbon tersenyum bangga, "Gunner berarti bermain dengan akurasi bukan."

Shinichi mengangguk, "Kalau masalah akurasi aku sudah terbiasa." Jawab Shinichi. Dikeluarkan pistol laras pendek dari pinggul kirinya. Sementara yang ada di pinggul kanannya dibiarkan saja.

"Makhluk yang bergerak?" tanya Bourbon.

Terlihat keraguan di wajah Shinichi, "Aku tidak tahu, tergantung kecepatannya." Jawab Shinichi.

"Kau tahu," Bourbon berjalan dan memasang katarnya pada tangan kanannya, "Katar adalah salah satu job yang menggunakan kecepatan. Kalau mereka tidak cepat maka serangan mereka tidak akan berhasil. Akurasi katar cenderung labil, tidak seperti warrior atau swordman."

"Lalu bagaimana cara katar menajamkan akurasi mereka?"

Bourbon merekatkan pengait pada pergelangannya dan tangannya, "Mungkin akurasi tidaklah penting. Menurutku hal itu bisa diurus. Karena sekitar delapan puluh persen serangan kami akan mengenai musuh. Sama dengan fighter, kami tipe _hand-to-hand_ , kalau serangan kena maka gerakan selanjutnya pasti berhasil. Kalau meleset maka reksikonya cukup besar."

"Apa bedanya? Katar hanya menggunakan belati dan fighter tangan kosong."

"Tentu saja beda Kudo-san." Bourbon tersenyum lebih lembut, "Katar juga main jarak. Kapan harus melompat mundur dan kapan harus mendekat dan menyayat musuh. Semua itu diperhitungkan. Job ini tidak memiliki keuntungan banyak, jadi hanya sedikit yang memilih job ini." Jelas Bourbon, "tetapi sekali seorang katar sudah mencapai _master job_ , maka kecepatannya akan mengalahkan assasin, ketangkatasan mengalahkan thief, akurasi mengalahkan gunner, dan kekuatan mengalahkan fighter. Tentu saja masalah pertahanan job ini sangat lemah. Jadi kalau terkena serangan besar habislah sudah."

"Master job itu apa?"

"Sebenarnya master job itu bukan apa-apa," jawab Bourbon seraya mengayunkan tangan kanannya. Melarasakan otot-otonya dengan berat katar dan aliran belatinya, "itu hanya julukan. Dan sama sekali tidak penting."

"Begitu."

Bourbon berbalik menatap Shinichi. Senyumnya mengembang, tangan kanannya yang tersampir senjata katar diposisikan di depan dadanya, "Kalau begitu ayo berlatih."

"EH!" Shinichi tertegun atas ajakan Bourbon, "A-aku?"

Mengangguk, Bourbon mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Katarnya mengkilap, memantulkan cahaya dari sinar matahari, "Tidak sulit bukan. Kau hanya perlu melawanku."

"Tentu saja sulit!" protes Shinichi, "A-aku tidak pernah bertarung sebelumnya."

"Satu kali pun?" Shinichi mengangguk. Sorot matanya meyakinkan Bourbon kalau dirinya benar-benar tidak pernah bertarung sebelumnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain." Bourbon berjalan santai mendekati Shinichi, "aku harus memancingmu."

"Memancingku?"

Sedetik kemudian Shinichi merasakan hembusan angin tipis melintang melewati lehernya. Shinichi tidak bisa bergerak, tubuhnya kaku. Sayatan tadi terasa seperti membekukan darahnya, _Apa itu tadi?_

Saat tersedar, Shinichi sudah mendapati wajah Bourbon tidak jauh dari batang hidungnya sendiri, tersenyum licik dengan isyarat mata mengerikan, "Satu saran, dalam bertarung kau tidak boleh memiliki belas kasihan. Kau harus memiliki nafsu membunuh agar kau menang."

Terkejut, Shinichi berjalan mundur secara perlahan. Pegangan kedua tangannya pada pistol terasa merenggang dan licin. Beruntungnya Shinichi diberi sarung tangan pada perlengkapan bajunya sehingga keringat tidak begitu berefek banyak.

"Kenapa Kudo-san? Kau terlihat takut." Dilangkahkan kaki Bourbon. Perlahan mendekat pada Shinichi.

"Ka-kau berusaha membunuhku." _Seharusnya aku tidak mengikutinya tadi._

Bourbon mengangkat kedua tangannya, membentuk pose tidak tahu, "Sudah aku bilang bukan tadi. Agar kau menang kau harus memiliki nafsu membunuh."

"Aku tidak ingin melukai siapapun." Kata Shinichi, suaranya bergetar ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu naif Kudo-san."

"Aku tidak naif. Aku memang tidak ingin melukai siapa pun." Teriak Shinichi, "Bisakah kita hentikan ini?"

Senyuman Bourbon semakin menjadi-jadi, sedetik kemudian Bourbon menghilang dari pandangan Shinichi.

Terkajut, Shinichi terdiam di tempat. Dia masih bingung, apakah harus melawan Bourbon atau kabur. Kalau dia melawan, Shinichi takut akan mengenai bagian vital Bourbon dan membunuhnya. Tetapi kalau Shinichi tidak melawan, dia bisa mati membusuk karena katar milik Bourbon. Dan lagi Shinichi juga tidak yakin kalau dia menyerang maka pelurunya akan mengenai Bourbon, tidak, bahkan menggoresnya pun tidak bisa. Kecepatan Bourbon terlalu tinggi. Shinichi dapat tahu dari derap kakinya pada rerumputan, dan lagi Bourbon berlari secara acak, tidak memutarinya maupun mendekatinya. Gerakannya tidak bisa diprediksi. _Ini lebih sulit dari yang aku duga!_

Shinichi merasakan derap langkah Bourbon mulai mendekat. Dengan hanya mengandalkan insting, Shinichi pun berlari menjauhi Bourbon, menuju ke tempat persembunyian, mungkin hutan yang ada di hadapannya bisa dia gunakan.

Terlambat, gerakan Shinichi terlalu lambat. Bourbon sudah berada di hadapannya, bersiap menusuk Shinichi. Namun Shinichi sudah tahu kalau Bourbon akan muncul di hadapannya dan menusuknya. Dengan kemampuan seadaannya Shinichi menghindar ke sisi kiri dan melompat mundur.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru telah dilepas Shinichi. Namun semua itu meleset. Sebagai gantinya, pipi kanan Shinichi terkena sayatan katar Bourbon, walau hanya kecil namun tetap terasa perih.

"Kudo-san, kau sudah memutuskan untuk melawanku?" seru Bourbon entah dari mana.

"Ya!" balas teriak Shinichi, menajamkan pendengarannya–mengidentifikasi di mana letak Bourbon dan sejauh mana dari posisinya, "aku memutuskan untuk ingin tetap hidup dan menemui Kaito dan Ody!"

 _Lima puluh meter, arah jarum jam dua. Bersembunyi di balik semak-semak._ Shinichi menemukan posisi Bourbon hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya. Ditegakkan tubuhnya, tidak melakukan pergerakan. _Tetapi bagaimana aku menembaknya tanpa membidiknya terlalu lama?_

Shinichi masih terdiam dan berpikir keras. Alisnya saling bertautan, pegangan pada pistolnya menguat. Seketika Shinichi mendapatkan ide, walau masih bereksiko tetapi Shinichi menggantungkan keberuntunganna pada rencana ini.

Merasa sudah siap Shinichi pun kembali berlari menuju hutan.

"Oh, masih ingin tetap kabur?" seru Bourbon. Namun Shinichi tidak membalas ucapan Bourbon.

 _Dia masih di sana._ Dengan penuh keyakinan, Shinichi menodongkan pistolnya pada posisi di mana Bourbon berada.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru tadi menembus semak-semak. Namun dapat Shinichi dengar derap langkah Bourbon yang menjauh dari semak-semak sebelum peluru tadi dapat mendekatinya, _sial, meleset._

Bourbon yang sudah bersembunyi di tempat lain mulai tersenyum puas, _Hebat, hanya mendengar suaraku dia sudah tahu posisiku. Aku tidak bisa meremehkannya sekarang._

Dengan penuh keyakinan Bourbon berdiri, tubuhnya yang cukup maskulin tersebut sedikit melakukan renggangan kecil, "Saat untuk serius ."

Di saat yang bersamaan, Shinichi sudah sampai pada hutan yang dituju. Dengan napas tersenggal-senggal Shinici mencari pohon yang cukup tinggi dengan dedaunan lebat dan ranting yang dapat menyembunyikannya. Menoleh ke sana kemari dan Shinichi mendapati pohon yang dicarinya.

"Hup!" Shinichi melompat, lompatannya cukup lebih tinggi dari lompatannya dari dunianya yang biasa. Shinichi berhasil meraih dahan pohon tersebut dan menanjaknya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang masih ada, Shinichi menyusun dahan dan dedaunan tersebut sehingga dapat menutupi tubuhnya namun meninggalkan beberapa ruang untuknya membidik.

Merasa sudah yakin, Shinichi pun mengacungkan pistolnya ke langit dan,

DOR!

Satu tembakan dia lepaskan untuk menarik perhatian Bourbon.

 _Sekarang tinggal menunggu dia datang. Semoga dia tidak menyadariku di sini._ Shinichi berjongkok, bertumpu pada lutut kanannya. Pendengaran dan pengelihatannya ditajamkan, was-was kalau Bourbon tiba-tiba muncul.

Namun tanpa diduga, Bourbon benar-benar muncul. Dia berjalan santai di jalan setapak yang terlihat dari tempat persembunyian Shinichi. Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Was-was kalau Shinichi menembaknya dari arah yang tak tentu.

DOR!

Satu tembakan berhasil dilepas, menggores lengan Bourbon sehingga mengeluarkan segumpal darah walau tidak banyak. Masih dengan keterkejutannya, Bourbon berbalik badan. Memprediksi darimana asal tembakan tadi. Tetapi nihil, Bourbon tidak menemukan tanda-tanda ada orang bersembunyi.

"Di mana dia?" gumamnya penuh kesal.

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Tiga peluru hampir tepat mengenai sasaran. Satu peluru menggores pipi Bourbon, satu peluru lagi mengenai lengan kanannya dan satu tembakan lagi mengenai pundak kanannya. "Dia, mengincar tangan kananku!" umpat Bourbon. Dia berlutut seraya tangan kirinya memegangi luka yang ada di lengan kanannya. Berusaha menghentikan pendarahan.

 _Yosh, dengan begini dia tidak akan bisa menggunakan katarnya._ Batin Shinichi sedikit penuh percaya diri. _Dengan begini mungkin kecepatannya akan berkurang._

Tanpa Shinichi duga ternyata Bourbon sudah berada di belakangnya, bersiap menendang Shinichi dengan kaki kanannya.

 _Sial! Sejak kapan dia menemukanku!_

Terlambat untuk menghindar, tendangan Bourbon sudah telak mengenai wajah kanan Shinichi. Sehingga menjatuhkannya dan membawa rasa sakit yang tiada tara.

"Hebat juga!" Shinichi berusaha menatap Bourbon yang berjongkok di hadapannya. Namun rasa sakit pada tulang pipinya membuatnya mati rasa, "berusaha melumpuhkan tangan kananku sehingga aku tidak bisa menggunakan katar. Bukan ide buruk, aku cukup salut dalam caramu berusaha melumpuhkan musuh."

"Ukkhh," Shinichi berusaha bangkit, namun kaki kiri Bourbon sudah terlebih dahulu menekan kepalanya ke tanah.

"Jangan bergerak dulu," Bourbon melepas katar yang ada pada tangan kanannya, kemudian memakainya pada tangan kiri, "aku masih belum selesai."

"Angkat kakimu dari kepalaku brengsek."

Terkejut, Bourbon tidak menduga kalau Shinichi bisa memanggilnya brengsek, "Aku tidak menduga Kudo-san bisa memanggilku seperti itu," senyum Bourbon mengembang saat katar sudah benar-banar terpasang pada tangan kirinya, "tapi itu tidak masalah, karena sebentar lagi Kudo-san tidak akan melihat matahari lagi."

 _Bagaimana ini?_ Shinichi mulai frustasi. Tangannya berusaha meraih pistol, namun terlalu sakit sehingga tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

 _Apa aku akan mati di sini sebelum kembali ke duniaku sendiri?_

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

"Selamat tinggal, Kudo-san." Bourbon melakukan gerak menusuk pada Shinichi, mengincar tengkuk kepalanya.

 _ **Panggillah aku, Shinichi-dono.**_

"IXIIOONNN!"

Mendadak suara menggelegar petir membahana di seluruh padang rumput dan hutan sekitarnya. Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah dengan awan tipis sebagai penambah keindahan digantikan oleh awan hitam yang sangat tebal. Angin yang tadi berhembus pelan dan menyejukkan berubah menjadi angin kencang, seperti akan terjadi tornado yang sangat kuat. Suara dedahanan daun yang saling bergesekan menambah kesan mengerikan akan cuaca yang mendadak berubah drastis.

"ADA APA INI!" seru Bourbon panik. Dirinya yang tadi mau menusuk Shinichi pun tak dilakukan karena perubahan alam sekitar yang seperti kematian.

Dari jalan setapak yang mengarah ke utara, terlihat cahaya biru cerah yang mengkilat sangar sekaligus menakjubkan. Berlari ke arah Bourbon dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan ekor dan surai petir yang menyelimuti tubuhnya menambah kengerian pada sosok yang perlahan mendekat.

"IXIIOONNN!" Bourbon terpekik ngeri saat mendapati makhluk yang menghampirinya adalah Ixion, makhluk mistis pengendali petir dan kilat yang berwujud kuda.

Ixion berhenti berlari dan terkikik tepat di hadapan Bourbon, mengangkat kedua kaki depannya seakan menakuti Bourbon yang terkejut. Tanduknya yang runcing mengeluarkan petir kecil dan dilemparkan pada Bourbon. Membuat Bourbon terpental cukup jauh dan menghantam sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan menghancurkan pohonnya.

"Kuh," Shinichi berusaha berdiri. Kepalanya masih sedikit pening dan berat. Ixion yang tahu akan keadaan pemanggilnya pun berusaha menundukkan kepalanya, menawarkan diri untuk membantu Shinichi berdiri. "Terima kasih." Kata Shinichi.

Bourbon berusaha bangkit. Hantaman tadi benar-benar hampir membuatnya mati. Dengan kekuatan seadanya dia berusaha berdiri. Rasa sakit yang ada pada tangan kanannya semakin parah. Sekilas Bourbon dapat melihat Shinichi yang mengelus lembut surai Ixion, seakan tidak memiliki rasa takut. "Kudo-san..."

Shinichi yang mendapati keadaan Bourbon pun hanya menatap tajam, "Bourbon," Shinichi menarik napas panjang, dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut secara perlahan, "maafkan aku, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak ingin kita bertarung. Aku tidak ingin melukai siapa pun."

"Kudo-san, kau," bibir Bourbon kaku, tidak percaya dengan Ixion yang berada di belakang Shinichi, melindunginya dan mengawasi Bourbon.

Shinichi mengangguk, "Ya, aku seorang summoner. Mengejutkan bukan? Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya."

Bourbon yang sudah bisa berdiri tegap pun mencoba berjalan mendekati Shinichi. Ixion yang melihat tingkah Bourbon semakin waspada. Suara Ixion terdengar mengancam walau hanya ringikan kecil.

"Tenanglah," Shinichi mengelus surai Ixion yang berwarna biru donker, "aku yakin dia tidak akan menyerangku lagi. Ya kan, Bourbon?"

 _Odyssey_

"Jadi, kau ke Kuil Azure dan meminta bantuan Odyssey untuk mencari job-mu yang sesungguhnya bersama kembaranmu? Dan kau mendapatkan gunner dan summoner?" tanya Bourbon memastikan. Lukanya sudah sembuh karena meminum _potion_ dalam jumlah banyak. Begitu juga Shinichi, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar bagi Shinichi, bagaimana bisa cairan merah dengan rasa hambar bisa menyembuhkan segala macam luka fisik dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

Shinichi mengangguk, Ixion duduk manis dan menjadi sandaran bagi Shinichi. "Aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak percaya kalau aku adalah seorang summoner, karena sebelumnya aku adalah manusia biasa."

Bourbon ingin sekali memeluk Shinichi dan meyakinkan kalau kita semua adalah manusia biasa di sini. Namun Bourbon dapat merasakan kalau manusia biasa yang dimaksud Shinichi tidaklah sama dengan manusia biasa yang dimaksud Bourbon, seperti suatu hal yang asing dan tidak mungkin. Namun Bourbon menahan keinginannya untuk memeluk Shinichi, karena Ixion sudah mengeluarkan suara menyebalkan yang menandakan kalau dirinya masih dendam dengan Bourbon. Merasa cukup wajar, Bourbon hanya bisa mengalah. Sejak awal ini memang salahnya dan dia tidak bermaksud sungguh-sungguh, dia hanya ingin menguji Shinichi, hanya itu saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong Bourbon, apa jarak kota dari sini masih jauh?" tanya Shinichi.

"Tidak begitu jauh, tetapi lebih baik kita istirahat dulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan." Jawab Bourbon, direbahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan yang empuk.

"Benar juga," Shinichi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ixion, mengelusnya dan mengakibatkan Ixion terpejam penuh kenyamanan, "terima kasih sudah menolongku, sekarang waktunya untukmu kembali."

Ixion yang mendengar pernyataan Shinichi hanya dijawab dengan dengusan protes, "Tenanglah aku pasti baik-baik saja, aku hanya belum terbiasa jadi jangan khawatir." Ujar Shinichi menenangkan Ixion, "Nah, sekarang selamat istirahat Ixion. _Dismiss_."

Ixion pun berubah menjadi transparan dan pecah seperti kepingan kaca yang terbawa angin dan menjadi serbuk peri yang halus. Bourbon yang melihat bagaimana menghilangnya Ixion hanya berdecak kagum. Sementara Shinichi hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Kau hebat Kudo-san." Puji Bourbon.

Shinichi hanya mengibaskan tangan kanannya, "Kau bicara apa Bourbon, justru kau yang hebat. Kalau kau tidak menantangku bertarung seperti tadi, mungkin aku masih menjadi pengecut sampai detik ini. Oh, dan panggil saja aku Shinichi. Kalau Bourbon terus memanggilku Kudo nanti keliru memanggil kembaranku juga."

"Benar juga, kau punya kembaran ya. Kalau begitu mohon bantuan untuk ke depannya Shinichi." Bourbon tersenyum selembut mungkin. Senyuman menawan yang pernah Bourbon punya.

"Eh, i-iya." Shinichi membalas senyuman Bourbon walau agak canggung.

Mereka cukup lama terdiam, Bourbon tiduran sambil menatap langit, sementara Shinichi hanya duduk bersila sambil memandang lurus entah ke mana. Semuanya terasa tenang, begitu yang sekarang dipikirkan Shinichi. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Bourbon bukanlah kerugian menurut Shinichi. Malah yang terjadi Shinichi belajar banyak. Bourbon mungkin ingin menyampaikan kalau dunia ini berbahaya dengan menggunakan dirinya sebagai salah satu bahaya tersebut dan rela menerima reksiko kalau dia terluka. Awalnya Shinichi tidak tahu kenapa Bourbon begitu baik padanya, namun itu tidaklah penting bagi Shinichi. Untuk menolong seseorang tidaklah butuh alasan bukan?

"Bourbon," panggil Shinichi, "adakah sihir di dunia ini untuk memindahkan orang dari satu dunia ke dunia lain?" tanya Shinichi. Raut wajahnya mendadak muram.

Bourbon yang tak dapat melihat wajah Shinichi –karena dia tiduran– pun menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu. Kalau pun ada maka sesuatu hal yang terlarang pasti akan terjadi. Dan mungkin akan merusak kedua dunia tersebut. Tetapi menurutku tidak mungkin ada sihir seperti itu. Sihir telepostasi saja terdiri dari begitu banyak baris kata sihir, ribuan atau jutaan kata malahan. Tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menguasai semua kata rumit tersebut."

"Begitu ya," Shinichi menunduk, helaian rambutnya menutupi iris matanya yang sebiru laut, "kalau begitu aku tidak bisa pulang." Gumam Shinichi seakan berbisik.

"Kau bicara apa Shinichi-kun?" tanya Bourbon memastikan. Bourbon merasa barusan mendengar bisikan Shinichi yang rasanya sedih.

Shinichi menggeleng cepat, "Tidak." Shinichi berdiri dan sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya pada Bourbon "Aku ingin mencari air dulu dan beberapa buah-buahan. Bourbon tunggu di sini saja ya." Setelah berpamitan Shinichi pun langsung berjalan ke arah hutan yang ada di belakangnya.

"Ya, hati-hati dengan monsternya ya, Shinichi-kun." Seru Bourbon setengah berteriak pada Shinichi.

Shinichi hanya membalas dengan lambaian tangan kanan. Tidak menoleh atau pun melirik Bourbon.

 _Odyssey_

Shinichi merasa sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari padang rumput tempat di mana Bourbon berada. Kakinya mebawanya melangkah entah ke mana, Shinichi hanya ingin menjauhi Bourbon untuk sementara. Entah di mana dirinya sekarang Shinichi tidak peduli. Dirinya merasa kecewa sekaligus putus asa, harapannya untuk pulang terasa hancur mendengar pernyataan Bourbon tadi. Shinichi tidak mau terus menerus terjebak di dunia ini dan membuat teman masa kecilnya terus menunggu lebih lama.

" _I am whispering in the wish. Even the quite dream, is meaning such me young. I find and drop the tears. Of our heart~~_ "

Langkah Shinichi terhenti, dirinya takjub mendengar nyanyian yang begitu indah. Merdu dan menenangkan. Seperti jiwanya tiba-tiba tertidur dalam kedamaian. Namun Shinichi tidak tahu maksud dibalik nyanyian itu. Nyanyian yang indah namun berduri.

Penasaran, Shinichi mencari darimana asal suara yang menakjubkan tersebut. Shinichi bahkan hampir menginjak beberapa hewan kecil hanya karena melawati semak-semak yang bukan jalan semestinya. Sampai beberapa goresan kecil menghiasi kulitnya, Shinichi tidak peduli dengan tanaman beracun yang sudah melumpuhkan tangan kanannya. Dia ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang suaranya sangat merdu. Sangat sempurna.

Dan di sinilah Shinichi, menatap takjub pada seorang hawa yang sedang telanjang bulat bermandikan air di genangan air yang cukup besar dengan daun kecil dan beberapa kelopak bunga yang indah. Sangat mengagumkan. Helaian rambut yang berwarna pirang pucat tersebut menggerai indah dihiasi butiran air. Layaknya tiara seorang ratu, wanita itu terus bernyanyi walau menyadari kehadiran Shinichi.

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Shinichi melangkah menuju genangan air tersebut, seakan tersedot oleh rayuan nada dari sang wanita.

Wanita itu membalikkan badannya, nanyiannya terus dilantunkan sampai Shinichi sudah ada di hadapannya. "Eh," wanita itu memeluk Shinichi yang sudah hilang kesadaran, "jadi kau orang yang diinginkan boss?"

Shinichi tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari seseorang yang diketahui ternyata Vermouth, salah satu musuh yang seharusnya dijauhi Shinichi.

Kembali Vermouth meneliti setiap lekuk wajah Shinichi. Kulitnya berwarna tan dengan iris biru yang seindah langit, atau mungkin laut, yang jelas Vermouth terpaku pada pemuda di hadapannya. Menurut Vermouth anak ini manis.

"Namamu?" tanya Vermouth, walau nyatanya dirinya sudah tahu nama dari orang di hadapannya.

"Kudo Shinichi."

"Kudo Shinichi," Vermouth tersenyum puas, "Beri tahu aku Kudo Shinichi, job-mu apa?"

"Gunner dan Summoner."

"Summoner," Vermouth terhenyak sejenak, namun senyumnya kembali mengembang secepat mungkin, "pantas boss menginginkanmu."

Diulurkan tangan Vermouth menggapai wajah tampan Shinichi, "Hei Kudo Shinichi," Vermouth membelai manja pada pipi sekaligus helaian rambut Shinichi, semakin memperkuat sihir raunnya, "maukah kau mengikutiku?"

Shinichi mengangguk, tentu saja dalam bawaan sihir Vermouth.

"Bagus," Vermouth menjijit sejenak dan mencium bibir Shinichi sekilas, "Saat aku datang, ikutlah bersamaku selamanya, ya?"

 _Odyssey_

" _Shinichi." Panggil seorang gadis berseragam SMA dengan warna dominan biru, berjalan berdampingan dengan laki-laki yang memperhatikan sekitar._

" _Hm?" orang yang bernama Shinchi tersebut melirik sekilas gadis yang ada di sampingnya._

 _Gadis itu berkata sesuatu hal. Sepertinya dia bercerita, begitu panjang sampai gadis itu tak sengaja menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Shinichi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. Dan terkadang merespons cerita gadis tersebut. Namun, Shinichi tidak dapat mendengar satu kata pun yang gadis itu ucapkan, bahkan apa yang dirinya sendiri ucapkan._

 _Seketika semuanya terhenti. Shinichi yang satu-satunya bisa bergerak hanya kebingungan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Shinichi berjalan menghampiri gadis yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya tadi._

" _Siapa? Gadis ini?" gumamnya. Paras gadis itu cantik dengan helaian rambut kecoklatannya yang tergerai terhembus angin. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, senyumnya anggun dan lembut. Shinichi sejenak merasa nyaman memperhatikan gadis yang ada di hadapannya walau gadis itu terdiam kaku. Sayangnya Shinichi tidak tahu siapa gadis ini. Seakan ingatannya yang penting telah terhapus dan dihancurkan._

 _Seketika semuanya hitam. Hitam legam. Gadis yang diperhatikannya tadi berubah menjadi hamparan debu yang tertiup angin. Orang-orang di sekitarnya juga hilang layaknya gadis yang diperhatikan Shinichi. Dan terakhir disusul dengan lingkungan sekitar Shinichi._

 _Shinichi benar-benar bingung, namun dirinya hanya terdiam. Dirinya menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres, dirinya atau pun kekosongan yang ada di sekitarnya. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menyusuri kegelapan tersebut. Nihil, Shinichi tidak menemukan apapun._

" _ **Kudo Shinichi.**_ _" Suara berat yang terdengar misterius memanggil namanya. Shinichi menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap sekeliling._

" _Siapa?!"_

 _Teriakan Shinichi memantul di kegelapan. Tidak ada yang merespon. Malahan tiba-tiba sejumput tangana bayangan merayap melalui kaki kiri Shinichi._

 _Ketakutan, insting mengatakan agar dirinya untuk kabur. Meninggalkan bayangan yang semakin menggila banyaknya._

 _Tenaga Shinichi melemah. Tangan-tangan itu semakin melahap dirinya. Ingin berteriak minta tolong tetapi tak ada satu pun suara yang dapat Shinichi keluarkan, seperti ada yang mencekiknya._

 _Terakhir yang Shinichi ingat adalah, dirinya mengulurkan tangannya meminta tolong sebelum kegelapan benar-benar memakannya. Dan samar-samar Shinichi dapat mendengar suara._

" _ **Terima kasih atas makanannya.**_ _"_

Odyssey

Perlahan kelopak mata Shinichi terbuka. Menyamankan kontras cahaya dengan pupilnya. Dengan tangan kanannya, Shinichi mengucek matanya yang sedikit berair karena terlalu lama tidur.

"Shinichi!" seorang laki-laki yang berambut berantakan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Shinichi. Disusul dengan macan tutul yang langsung menendang laki-laki tadi.

"Bodoh! Biarkan Shin sadar dulu, jangan asal peluk dasar pencuri durjana!" teriak macan tutul yang diketahui sebagai Ody.

"Kucing keparat, suka-suka aku mau peluk Shinichi. Lagipula, kau kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kami sebenarnya." Protes laki-laki tadi yang ternyata adalah Kuroba Kaito.

Shinichi yang melihat pemandangan baru pada acara bangunnya hanya kebingungan. Dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin lebih tinggi darinya mempunyai wajah yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya, seperti melihat cermin kalau Shinichi boleh mengakui. Dan satu lagi Shinichi melihat seekor macan tutul yang memiliki dasar putih dengan bintik hitam, sedang berteriak – atau mungkin menasehati laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa Shinichi-kun sudah sadar?" tanya gadis yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Shinichi sejenak terkejut melihat gadis yang memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan gadis yang ada pada mimpinya. Dan di belakangnya diikuti gadis yang wajahnya sama dengan gadis yang masuk pertama, hanya rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan. Apa mereka kembar?

"Dia baru saja sadar," ucap Ody, "tetapi sepertinya belum sadar sepenuhnya."

"Syukurlah. Untung saja Bourbon secepatnya membawa Shinichi ke kota." Seru gadis itu. Kesenangan dan Kelegaan benar-benar tersirat pada ekspresi wajahnya.

Bourbon? Shinichi ingat, dia orang yang merawatnya kemarin. Kemarin? Kemarin lusa? Atau lebih dari itu? Shinichi tidak begitu ingat, yang Shinichi tahu orang bernama Bourbon itu mengajaknya bertarung untuk menguji sampai mana kemampuan job-nya.

"Hei Shinichi, bicaralah. Masa dari tadi Cuma aku yang terus menjawab." Seru Kaito, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Shinichi.

"Tidak apa-apa Kaito. Mungkin Shinichi masih bingung." Ujar gadis yang menurut Shinichi manis – atau bisa kita bilang Mouri Ran.

Nakamori Aoko – gadis yang ada di belakang Mouri Ran mengangguk setuju, "Ran-chan betul. Eh, mungkin kita bisa mempertemukan Shinichi dan Kaito pada Putri Sonoko. Kau tahu, tuan putri kan suka cowok tampan."

Ran hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau benar, tetapi kita tunggu kondisi Shinichi membaik dulu."

"Suzuki Sonoko maksud kalian?" tanya Kaito memastikan. Dan disahut dengan anggukan mantap dari gadis pelindung di hadapannya ini.

"Sangat mengejutkan." Kaito tertawa datar. Walau dirinya sudah bertanya dalam kesekian kalinya untuk memastikan.

"Anou," Shinichi mulai angkat bicara. Semua orang yand ada di ruangan tersebut mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada laki-laki berwajah manis ini. Ody yang ada di pangkuan Shinichi hanya tiduran.

"Ada apa Shinichi-san?" tanya Ran tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian ini siapa?"

.

.

.

 **Bersambung. . .**

.

.

NGAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHINICHI GAK KENAL KALIAN SEMUA! MAMPUS LU MAMPUS!*Diinjek reader*

Well, maafkan saya karena lama update. Saya harus menyiapkan banyak hal untuk persiapan di enam bulan mendatang. Saya malas basa basi banyak banget. Ah, dan maafkan saya kalau update saya lama banget. (Maklumi kegiatan anak SMK yang mau prakering kerja)

.

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
